Loves Bond
by Azure Ryukiba
Summary: When Rin is attacked by a demon things start to change about, and around her. Sesshomaru can't help but feel something diffrent about himself and the new Rin.
1. Changes begin

A long river ran through a deep forest. Birds sang for it was the first day of spring. a hansom silver haired man sat against a tree; he almost looked asleep. He opened his eyes in an annoyed fashion. Two figures came running into view; one screaming their head off, and the other running erratically around.

"Master Jaken give that back!" A young woman screamed. She had knee length black hair. She was thin and almost up to Sesshomaru's forearm.

"Get away you silly girl." The imp shrieked. _Smack._ Jaken ran into the demon lord's out stretched foot.

"Gottcha! Humph." She said waking triumphantly over to Ah-un, and sitting down. The object was a necklace made in the shape of a ryu.

"Rin." Sesshomaru glanced up. "Quit fooling around." He reclosed his eyes, and sat their silently.

"Yes M'lord." The object Rin had was a gift from her lord a year back. She sat staring at Sesshomaru for the longest while. Jaken had went and sat across the camp from everyone else. Sesshomaru felt eyes on him, and slightly opened his eyes. Rin's gaze never left from her lord's face even when his eyes were fully opened.

"Rin." She still sat their with the same stare. "Rin." He repeated himself in the same cool voice.

"Girl when lord Sesshomaru calls on you; you answer... RIN!" She jumped up so quickly it scared Jaken causing him to; too jump into the air.

"I... I'm going for a walk." She said walking toward the river. Sesshomaru watched her walk through the trees as the sun begun to set.

Rin came across a small lake. The water was crystal clear. 'Man I'm starting to smell like dirt.' She thought to herself. It wasn't that she hated smelling like the earth, but she was rather dirty. She stripped herself out of her kimono, and got into the lake. The water was cool and warm at the same time.

Rin dove under the water and swam around under their for a short time. She finished with her bath, and went to fetch her kimono. 'Didn't I leave my kimono here?' She thought while looking around on a rock where a green and blue kimono with a golden ryu was sat. She looked around the edge again, and came to the conclusion. "Master Jaken." She said under her breath. He must have come while she was busy bathing, and took her kimono. Rin looked around for a sign of the little green imp. 'Where are you Master Jaken?' Rin begun to get out of the water, and onto the bank. No sooner did she get out of the water did she get grabbed by someone.

The person was a foot taller than her, and was well built. The thing gagged her with her sash. Rin now became terrified. She struggled to get free, but to no avail. The demon held her tightly to the tall stone. It begun laughing and stuck out a long forked tongue. It apparently was some kind of reptile. It took a long talon touching it to her right cheek. Rin's nude body trembled from the touch and cold. The demon laughed again.

He pressed his talon against her stomach and dragged it downward toward her 'womanhood'. She wanted to scream, but she couldn't because of the sash. The only thing that came out was a pitiful whimper, but even that was enough to reach the lord of the west. He made short work of the demon. Rin slumped down to the ground.

Sesshomaru walked up to her, and removed the sash with his right hand. Only then did he notice tears falling from her eyes. 'What's this feeling?' The demon lord thought; He wiped away the tears from her face. Rin slung herself onto her lord and wept freely. Her hands wrapped all the way around his waist. Sesshomaru removed her arms from around himself rather forcefully; this caused Rin to look at her lord confused and fearful that she may have agaited him.

Sesshomaru looked around seeing blue, green, and gold chunks of silk lying randomly on the ground. He sighed, and begun to removed his armor. Rin looked on with tears still forming in her dark eyes. The heavy black and gray armor fell to the ground. He removed his haori, and threw it at Rin.

"Get dressed,." Sesshomaru said picking his armor up, and put it back on.

"Hai." She said more to herself than to anything. She put the haori on and picked up the sash that was gagging her. Rin fumbled around with it for a while, and finally managed to get it tied. She tried to get up. but fell back to the ground in a heap. She was still shaking from the event that took place a moment ago. Sesshomaru looked over at the girl lying on the ground.

Sesshomaru let out a sigh, "Rin, come." He walked back closer to Rin. He knelt down, placing his lone arm on his knee. He picked the scrawny girl up around the waist. Rin wrapped her arms around his neck, and buried her face in his fur. Rin quieted when Sesshomaru rised, but she still whimpered lightly.

"Rin if you don't move your legs I can't walk." She looked down to realize she wrapped her legs around his after he got up from the ground. She shifted, and he began walking back to their camp.

"Ah! Lord Sesshomaru what are you doing?" Jaken rambled on.

"Jaken, be quite." Sesshomaru told the imp as he sat Rin on the ground. The imp went silent as he backed away behind Ah-un. "Rin let go."

Rin slumped to the ground; the haori swallowing her whole. She brought her knees up to her chest.

"Sleep."

Rin nodded her head and lye down on her side. Sesshomaru looked down at her as she calmed down, but when he turned around, and started walking away; Rin shout up, but stopped herself as she realized how clingy she had become. Sesshomaru sat against the side of a concave rock formation.

Rain began to drizzle, but the only one who noticed was the terrified girl. The entire area was lit up like day time for a split second. Aloud crack of thunder was followed by the light. Rin scrambled to where her lord sat. Rin literally jumped into his lap, causing the demon lord to almost attack her. His eyes turned red, but he stopped himself after he realized what happened. Sesshomaru wondered why Rin was so affarade fo what happened. Because she had been attacked by demons almost all of her life. So why was this any different? Another flash of light hit followed by the crack of thunder once again. Sesshomaru waited for Rin to jump or scream, but she never flinched.

"Rin." Sesshomaru spoke softly as Rin raised her head up.

"...I ugh... M-M'lord...-"

"Over here." He said pointing to his right side; of which was only a few feet from the rock wall. She slid herself over her lord and settled their. A few seconds after she sat down she was asleep on Sesshomaru's arm and fur. The demon looked down at the sleeping human.

The two slept through the night. Sesshomaru woke up, and looked where Rin was sleeping, but she was gone. The only thing that was left was his haori. He looked around the camp acting like nothing was wrong. Jaken was the flat on his back snoring away. Ah-un was curled up in a ball sleeping, but Rin was not to be found. With Sesshomaru's haori lying on the ground could only mean one thing; Rin was running around nude.

"A-choo!" Rin sat up from her curled up position on the ground. Sesshomaru wanted to grown, but he didn't/ Rin's hair was all over the place from the way she had slept. She yawned, and started to get up. She walked sleepily over to the fire straitening her hair. Sesshomaru reclosed his eyes again to think. After a few moments Rin jumped up, and started her normal morning routine of acting like a little kid.

"MASTER JAKEN WAKE UP!" Rin shouted with her hands cupped to her mouth.

"Augh! Rin you blasted girl!" Jaken squeaked while flailing about.

Ah-un woke up hearing the screams from the little green imp. Rin and Jaken began arguing, but all Sesshomaru caught of it was something involving an over grown toad, and screaming banshee, and a cow.

"Jaken." Sesshomaru spoke up.

"Humph! Now your in for it girl, yes lord Sesshomaru."

"Be quite."

"Huh?" Jaken looked puzzled. Rin was giggling to herself.

"Hehe... Master Jaken got in trouble." Rin laughed to herself for a moment longer.

"Lord Sesshomaru why do you always take that humans side?" He croked, but Sesshomaru ignored him. Rin flinched and brought her hands up to her face; making weird expressions for a few seconds.

"Egh...? What's wrong with you girl?" Jaken asked scratching his head.

His answer was, "A-A-choo, A-choo!"

"Rin?" The little green imp looked at Rin as she looked dizzily in front of herself. She put her right hand up to her forehead, and stumbled around. She fell backwards in a faint, but in that instant Sesshomaru caught her.

--

'I now take your memory once again Shomaru.' A sinister voice rang thought the darkness.

"Who's there?" Rin said. "I said who's there!" She said into the darkness. All of a sudden she grew cold.

"Hummhaha." Rin whipped around to see a pair of cold eyes looking at her.

--

"Rin are you alright, you passed out for a few seconds there." Jaken waved his arms around wildly.

"Ummgh." Rin opened her eyes, and her vision came slowly back to her. "?Agh demon be gone!" She screamed at Jaken, whom cocked his head in confusion. Rin backed into Sesshomaru. When she touched his knee she looked at the demon lord;her eyes full of terror. She jumped up, and then tripped over Ah-un's tail. The two headed dragon tried to nuzzle her, but she scooted away quickly. She scrambled to her feet to run away, but Sesshomaru quickly grabbed her arm.

"Let me go." Rin screamed at Sesshomaru while beatin his hand, and trying to run from the demon.

"Rin stop." She looked at the demon afraid he might attack her.

"Your not going to eat me are you?"

"No."

"Why would we want to eat you Rin?" Jaken said walking up to Sesshomaru.

"But your demons?" Rin said grabbing hold of Sesshomaru's wrist; while trying to pull it away.

"Rin what has gotten into you?" Jaken stood scratching his head. Rin looked down confused.

After an hour of Jaken convincing Rin they weren't going to harm her, and Sesshomaru's almost silent grunting. She relaxed a bit.

"Rin, what do you remember before you woke up?" Rin looked to Sesshomaru pondering his question. She bit her lip in thought.

--

"Father? Mother?" A voice asked into flames.

"This is for the best my daughter." The East lord said walking to a pedestal. The blue eyed dog demon looked down.

"You can't mother. You can't!" The figure said to her as she turned to stone.

"Don't worry my daughter, when you awaken you won't remember a thing." A strong wind picked up and sourraned the demon and the young demoness.

--

"No, nothing." She said lying.

"Are you sure?" Jaken asked.

"Positive." Sesshomaru looked at her not believing a word. Rin gulped, and held her fists tightly under the long sleeves.

"Fine." Sesshomaru said rising. Rin huffed in relief.

"Agh! Wait for me my lord!" Jaken flailed jumping to his feet. He began running, and tripped over himself. Ah-un walked behind Sesshomaru, and Rin looked on wondering what to do.

"Rin come." Sesshomaru said without stopping. She hesitantly got up, and walked far behind the demon lord.

Rin looked up at the sky; by now it was well past noon. She sighed folding her arms. She kept a good distance between herself and the three demons. As she walked along she tripped,. and heard a crack.

She rose up in pain to look at her foot; only to see a black haze quickly disappear. Jaken was the first to come waddling up to her, Ah-un trotted behind, and soon passed the imp. Sesshomaru never stopped or glanced back.

"What happened silly girl?"

"I...I just tripped." She said almost silently.

"Well hurry and get up lord Sesshomaru is leaving us behind." He croaked. Rin stood with Ah-un's help. As soon as she stood she fell back to the ground in pain. She looked up the unfamiliar path, and Sesshomaru was completely out of sight. Something inside her wanted to cry, but if not for the pain; then for what, Sesshomaru's leaving? She broke her thought to Ah-un's rumbling.

"Well at least your kind enough to help me." She began to get up onto the dragon, but was stopped by someone picking her off the ground. Insteantlivly she begin kicking and screaming.

"Let me go AAAHHH!"

"Quit."

"Huh?" Rin looked down around her waist. She saw two purple marks around the person's wrist. He picked her up so she was facing the ground. "You know this isn't very comfortable."

Sesshomaru didn't answer. Rin grunted and folded her arms. She blew some hair out fo her eyes, and glanced upward to see a stub of where an arm would have been. _Why am I so dizzy all of a sudden?_ Sesshomaru stopped sensing something wrong. He helped Rin to stand on her good foot. All of a sudden her eyes clouded over, and she fell right onto Sesshomaru. She trembled as her heart beat increased dramatically.

"Lord Sesshomaru what's wrong?" Jaken asked wordily. The demon lord ignored the screeching imp. Wind began to surround the two. Rin began to cry out in pain.

"Lord Sesshomaru help me!" She held onto the demon as tightly as she could. Jaken was blown back behind Ah-un by the sheer force of the wind. Nails drover into Sesshomaru's shoulders and began to draw blood. The wind threatened to blow Rin away, but Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her tiny frame in an attempt for her to stay.

Almost as suddenly as it started the wind died down. The dust kicked up from the gust clogged Sesshomaru's sense of smell. He breathed deeply and slowly. He kept his eyes closed to avoid getting anything in them. Rin began chocking on dust, and her breathing iritic. When the dust finally settled enough for Sesshomaru's senses to come back to him; he raised and eye brow.

"Ouch... Where am I?" Sesshomaru looked down to see a gold and silver head Rin not only looked different, but smelled different as well. Sesshomaru looked down to his left arm to find it rejuvenated.

Rin looked up to Sesshomaru's face. Her left eye was half-brown and half-amber. The right eye was still solid brown. She passed out into Sesshomaru's arms.

HE lay her down on the ground; leaning her against his right leg. Jaken and Ah-un walked nervicly forward. Rin's hair was almost solid silver excepting the long golden bangs that fell into her face. Sesshomaru looked at his hand again; clenching and unclenching his fist. He put his right hand in the middle of Rin's back, and the other under her knees. HE lifted her off the ground to carry her to the shade of a nearby tree. He brushed the shoulder length bangs behind her ears, and discovered and marking on her forehead. It was similar to his. It was reversed from his own facing the other direction. It was gold with a silver jewel in the center. This reminded Sesshomaru of the moon and stars. As she leaned against the tree her breathing returned to normal.

"Eh? Lord Sesshomaru..." Jaken asked quietly, "M'lord your arm has returned?" He shouted while pointing to the new left arm.

"Precisely," A voice said coming from nowhere. "Such is the power of the healing wind." The voice was none other than Myoga the flea.. He jumped on Rin's nose sucking blood. _Smack!_

"Myoga?" Rin said looking at her hand.

"Such is the fate of a flea." Myoga said floated toward the ground.

"You remember him," Rin nodded her head, "do you remember me?"

"How could I ever forget you my lord?" She asked with confusion in her voice. Rin all of a sudden cupped her hands over her nose; tears formed in her eyes. She chocked on the smells that flooded her nose. "Lord Sesshomaru... what's wrong with me?" She asked in between coughs.

Sesshomaru looked at her pointed ears. "You're a demon." He said standing. Rin looked confused more than ever now. He held out his left hand to help Rin off the ground. She looked at it for a second, and then placed her hand in his. When she sat it down she saw the long claws on her fingers. Sesshomaru helped her to her feet. He looked over at Jaken; who was still confused and shocked.

Rin saw two arms holding her steady. One held her hand, and the other around her shoulder. She gasped, and almost passed out again. Her mind was spinning so fast at everything that was happening.


	2. Old relatives

Rin finally adjusted to the smells and noises around her. Sesshomaru walked in front of the small band of demons. Jaken talked to Myoga prying as much information as he could.

"Let me think." Myoga said crossing all four arms in concentration. Rin passed Ah-un and Sesshomaru. "I shall need to find out more information, and report to lord Sesshomaru later." Myoga leapt from the staff-of-two heads, and disappeared from sight.

The dog girl made a sudden stop. "Lord Sesshomaru what is that smell?"

"The ocean." He quietly said walking past Rin. She walked up beside Sesshomaru.

"Lord Sesshomaru where are we going? This place seems familiar, but I can't quite place it." Sesshomaru looked at the girl from the corner of his eyes. Rin looked up at the demon lord pleading for an answer.

"You will see." Rin sadly nodded her head, and kept pace with Sesshomaru. Rin listened to the birds singing as she walked along. She could her Jaken panting to keep up a few feet away. She heard the clipping of Ah-un's claws hitting the rocks that littered the ground. She breathed in the salty air around her.

Rin ran past Sesshomaru leaving him a speck in her view. She laughed coming to a walk again. Rin stopped to wait for Sesshomaru to catch up. He as always was in no hurry. Rin looked toward the rocky cliffs in the distance.

Rin jumped up and down clapping her hands together, but her happiness would not last for much longer. Her heart began to pound wildly in her chest. Her breathing became shallow and hard. Sesshomaru sensed nothing; no demon, no human.

Rin turned slowly around to face the monster behind her. Running was now not an option. As Rin turned Sesshomaru saw the fear light up in her eyes. The demon girl stopped, and her mouth dropped open. A strong force pushed her against the ground. The black shadow appeared again. _Where have I seen this before?_ She thought quickly. Sesshomaru was standing by her when she opened her eyes. He looked around, but saw nothing. Rin sat up and clinged to Sesshomaru's right leg. Her tiny arms wrapped around him.

"Rin." Was all that needed to be said before she backed off embarrassed and afraid. Sesshomaru picked her off the ground by the elbow.

"My lord wait!" Jaken screamed. He ran as fast as his stubby legs could carry him. Jaken again tripped the staff-of-two heads fell on his head clobbering him quite hard. Sesshomaru walked past Rin, and she quickly ran right beside him. Wanting to avoid being to far away. It would still be another day before they reached the ocean. Things quieted down with Rin as they continued along. The sun began to set in the horizon. Darkness quickly took over. The moon was shining brightly. A rocky landscape was illuminated.

Rin sat on her knees looking at her claws. She looked up hearing the stern ocean waves crashing on the rocks miles away. It was small noises, but she heard the ocean none the less.

"Lord Sesshomaru the fires ready." Jaken said triumphantly. He walked a few feet and went to sleep; snoring rather loudly.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin's small voice spoke up. "I was wondering if you would…" Her voice trailed off below a whisper. Sesshomaru glanced over at her not moving his head. Rin fidgeted with the sleeve of the haori.

"Rin."

"Never mind my lord." She smiled a fake smile. The moon went behind dark clouds. Everything went black; excepting a few feet away from the fire. An owl hooted scaring Rin into jumping. Then out of nowhere a wolf's howl broke through the darkness. Rin's now acute hearing made her think the wolf was closer than it really was.

Rin trembled with fear sitting on the ground. A hand sat on her shoulder. "Agh." Her hands flew up to her mouth to muffle the scream.

She sighed in relief that it was only Sesshomaru. He sat down crossing his arms, and closing his eyes not saying a word. Rin took another deep breath.

When the dog girl finally calmed herself she shifted to sit differently. The wolf's cry came again, and Rin gulped. She looked around seeing nothing in the darkness. Rin hugged her knees to her chest. Sesshomaru felt her begin to move closer to him. He opened his eyes to slits seeing her head on his armor, and part way on his fur.

He didn't push her away, or try to comfort her fears. It was enough for Rin just to be allowed close by. They sat without saying a word to one another. Moon light began showing again as the cloud moved along on its way across the night sky.

"Are you tired." Sesshomaru said in more of a statement than a question.

"No my lord." She looked up at the moon. "Lord Sesshomaru I'm a demon like you aren't I."

"Yes." Rin smiled slightly reaching up to rub her neck. "Oh no!" she leapt off the ground frankly looking for something.

"What do you think your doing?" Sesshomaru cocked an eye brow.

"My, my, my…" she broke her sentence off sobbing falling to the ground in a heap. Sesshomaru reached into his armor and pulled a golden object out.

"Rin." She looked up trying to stop crying. Her mouth dropped open. As she chocked on tears she gently took the necklace from Sesshomaru. The necklace wasn't in the slightest bit damaged.

Without realizing what she was about to do she flung her arms around Sesshomaru's neck holding tightly. Causing him to fall backwards.

"Rin." Sesshomaru sat up pushing her away from him. The demon girl sat up embarrassed at how childishly she acted.

"Wait for me my lord!" jaken screamed in his sleep. Rin looked over and giggled at the imp. She wiped the tears off her face with the back of her hand. She breathed deeply.

"Lord Sesshomaru."

"Yes Rin."

"No. never mind it was nothing." She pushed some hair out of her face.

--

'Sho.' The sinister voice rang in the dark again.

"Leave me alone." Rin screamed back.

'You are alone, Sho.' Rin looked back into a stone wall. Feeling the surface was an experience all to itself. The slime stuck to Rin's hair as she pulled away. 'You got away before, but that will not happen again.' Two hands grabbed Rin's shoulder pulling her forcefully around. She screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Rin. Rin." A calm voice called. Rin slowly opened her eyes to see Sesshomaru. From out of nowhere a large clawed tail drove through Sesshomaru's back. It came out the other side splidering Rin with blood. Sesshomaru bared his teeth to avoid a scream of pain that kept hitting him. He was tossed to the side like a doll. He hit a sharp rock scraping a deep gash in his right arm.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin screamed.

"Rin. Rin." A calm voice called. Rin opened her eyes noticing it was now day time.

"No!" She knocked him to the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

hello people, well this is going good so far what do ya'll say! well i don't own InuYasha.

--

Rin looked up into Sesshomaru's face. The demon lord looked a bit irritated. Sesshomaru picked himself off the ground standing with Rin in his arms. Sesshomaru's armor was lying off to the side. Rin looked at Sesshomaru's bare chest as he put her on the ground. There was no sign of blood on him. She touched where the monster attacked him.

"What are you doing?" Sesshomaru moved Rin's hand away.

"I'm sorry lord Sesshomaru." Rin bowed. Sesshomaru suppressed the urge to roll his eyes.

"Rin come." Rin looked up, and followed after her lord.

"Come on or lord Sesshomaru will leave us behind. Hurry up!" Jaken yelled at Ah-un who was being a bit stubborn. The two headed dragon broke off into a run. Causing Jaken to be pulled along behind.

"Stop. Stop! Slow down!" the imp yelled as he was being tossed by Ah-un's reigns.

"Master Jaken's funny." Rin laughed watching her friend being drug around. Jaken let go, and fell to the ground.

"Lord Sesshomaru." Rin looked toward the ground. "I was wondering if I could talk to you about something." She swallowed hard while holding her breath.

"Speak." He said after a long pause.

Rin folded her arms. "Last night, I had a," she gulped, "a nightmare." Rin held the cloth tightly with her clawed hands. She began speaking barely above a whisper, "Something attacked you-," Rin began crying. Her speech was stuttered so badly even Sesshomaru had trouble understanding the girl. She stopped hanging her head down.

"Rin." Sesshomaru stopped as well a foot or so away.

"It's my fault." Rin sobbed.

"What is your fault?"

"It called me 'Sho' I remember now, my mother was a demoness in China, and that monster-!"

"Calm yourself Rin." He grabbed her by the shoulders.

"I'm so sorry." Rin shoved Sesshomaru, and ran back the way that they came from. Sesshomaru looked on in disbelief.

"Lord Sesshomaru what happened? Where is she going?" Jaken asked rubbing his head. The demon lord looked down at Jaken. The imp looked up at Sesshomaru.

"Stay here." He said taking off in the same direction as Rin.

Rin had run a good distance from Sesshomaru, but she was no match for his speed. Sesshomaru was in front of her in the blink of an eye.

Rin stumbled backwards. She sat on the ground breathing heavily. Silver hair strone all about her. Sesshomaru walked closer to her causing her to back away in fear. Sesshomaru picked her up by her arms forcefully.

"I did not give you permission to leave."

"Let me go, please." She cried trying to pull out of the demon's hands.

"No."

"Ugh?" she looked through watery eyes at Sesshomaru.

"You are not ready to be out on your own."

"Then teach me!" she screamed sobbing. She latched herself onto Sesshomaru crying her heart out. Sesshomaru let his arms fall to his sides. Rin balled up her fist hitting Sesshomaru's chest.

He caught her hand after the third strike. He put his right hand on her chin, and pushed it gently up so she was facing him. The tears had left marks streaking down her face. Sesshomaru let her hand go, and removed his hand from her chin.

He walked around Rin back toward Jaken and Ah-un. Rin wiped the tears off her face. She walked slowly behind Sesshomaru.

she scuffled her feet as if debating to try and run again. Sesshomaru stopped seeing Rin so far behind. He waited for her to catch up. "Rin." She looked up as her name was called. She stopped a few feet behind Sesshomaru.

"Lord Sesshomaru." All of the happiness that had ever been in her voice was gone.

"What is wrong, and I will know if you lie." He crossed his arms waiting for a response.

"That demon is called Mino."

"Death." Rin nodded her head.

"My true name is not Rin, but Sho." Rin's voice sounded like it was empty. "My mother named me Sho, and my brother Mino. Life and death, Yin and Yang." She continued to stare at the ground. Even though the sun was shining brightly; it felt as though everything was dark and mysterious.

"Rin, you do not need to fear this, Mino, I will not allow him to hurt something that belongs to me." Rin looked up shocked that Sesshomaru would say something like that.

"Lord Sesshomaru, you can't fight him, he killed our own mother, and he has no pity for anything!" she took a step away from Sesshomaru. "Please!" she begged.

"No." Sesshomaru's voice was as cold as ever. Rin looked on in fear.

She hung her head down again. Sesshomaru could smell the salty tears as she cried softly. Her shoulders jumped as she took ragged breaths.

Sesshomaru did the most unimaginable thing he felt he could ever do. He embraced Rin. She wasn't quite sure what to do, and Sesshomaru wasn't quite sure why he held her.

"Lord Sesshomaru." Rin whispered.

"You will just call me 'Sesshomaru'." Rin did not know how to respond to him any more.

"Why? Why are you putting yourself in harms way?" she finally said.

"I can't have someone threatening my lands." Rin looked Sesshomaru in the eyes. The moon on her forehead gleamed in the sun. Rin's left eye was now fully an amber color. Two blood red stripes adorned her head pointing toward the golden crescent moon.

Sesshomaru stood there holding Rin as she lowered her head once again. Rin slowly put her arms around Sesshomaru's waist. By this point she had quit crying and was silent.

Rin had fallen asleep in Sesshomaru's arms. It wasn't that she was physically tired, but she was mentally. Sesshomaru picked Rin up caring her the rest of the way back.

When Rin awoke she was lying on a mat in a room. She allowed her eyes to adjust to the light. The room was decorated with scrolls that varied in size and style. The stone walls were smooth and glossy. On the ceiling was a painting of blooming flowers.

Rin sat up looking at the chest on the left side of her room. A large mirror decorated lavishly with gems sat above the chest. On top of the chest sat a new kimono similar to Sesshomaru's. She got up picking the red and white kimono up.

It felt smooth against her finger tips. She held it up to herself looking in the mirror, almost surprised as how she looked. She sat the kimono down, and looked at her forehead as well as the strips. She opened her mouth looking at the fangs that pointed just a little ways from the rest of her teeth.

She untied the sash egger to put her new kimono on. She sat the sash next to her kimono, and began taking the haori off. She noticed on her shoulders there were red stripes circling her stopping at her chest, and went around her back coming to her waist pointing towards her stomach.

She picked the kimono up holding it to herself again, and began putting it on. She tied the sash around, and picked up Sesshomaru's haori. She quickly opened the door and closed it behind herself.

"Lady Rin?" a female voice said behind Rin.

"Kari?" Rin smiled seeing the hanrou girl.

"Rin is that really you? I can't believe it." Kari laughed clapping her hands together, her black and silver hair bounced as she jumped. "How did it happen?" she asked excidly.

"It's a long story." Rin said honestly. "How are InuYasha and Kagome?"

"Well mom's expecting any day now."

"Really!"

"Yep, the doctor says it's a girl, but dad says different." Kari laughed. The two walked the long stone hallway talking about anything that could be thought of. "Oh yeah, I just remembered something," Kari began, "Dad was talking with Uncle Sesshomaru, and he told me that…" she stared blankly off into space.

"Kari? InuYasha said what?"

"Umm…" she put her finger up to her chin, "beats me." She smiled widely. Rin sighed.

"Kari why bring something up tat you don't know?"

"Well mom says I have a hyper active attention disorder, what ever that is." She shrugged her arms. Rin sighed again.

"Can you meet me later; I need to talk with Lord Sesshomaru."

"Yeah I guess." Rin smiled shaking her head as the twelve year old ran off.

Rin walked to the largest open room, the grand hall. Other hallways branched off from there. Steps spiraled off from the middle of the room. A few demons ran under Sesshomaru's command ran about. The tiles of the floor were just as glossy and smooth as the walls.

Rin walked toward the stairs. The sun like pattern on revealed itself from under the stairs as Rin walked closer to it. She stopped at the base of the stairs. She looked up to see a black haired woman working her way slowly down. She had one hand on her pertruding belly, and the other on the railing. Rin smiled realizing quickly who it was. Her kimono was the tail-tail sign of a priestess.


	4. Council of Gods

Alrighty heres the next chapter remember to leave your reviews at the end! I don't own InuYasha, if I did I wouldn't be writting this.

* * *

"Rin?" The brown eyed woman smiled.

"Yes, I can't believe it either." Kagome put her hand up to her mouth laughing.

"Turn around." Rin spun herself around, "you look wonderful."

"Hehe, thanks." She blushed. "Where is InuYasha?"

Kagome's smile faded. "He's with Sesshomaru. Myoga is with him as well."

"What's happened?"

"Sesshomaru told us about your brother. Now I don't know what they are talking about." She sighed.

"When did all of you get here?"

"A few hours ago." She rubbed her stomach.

"Kagome why don't you rest you look tired."

"Thanks, I think I will." She smiled.

"You're welcome to use my room as long as you need." Rin happily suggested.

"Alright, you take care of yourself, Rin." Kagome walked away disappearing around the corner of the hall. Rin walked up the steps holding tightly onto Sesshomaru's haori. The steps narrowed off, and went into the floor of Sesshomaru's war room. Everything was quite. All the noise from the room below was almost gone.

Rin held her breath, and she started to knock on the wooden frame of the paper door. "Enter Rin." Sesshomaru said before her hand hit the wood. She opened the door, and looked in. Sesshomaru sat cross legged at a large table. InuYasha sat across from him, and there were four other demons that Rin did not recognize.

One was a winged woman with a large feather in her hair. Rin thought she must be an Angel. Sitting next to her was a falcon headed man. He looked over at Rin seeming to be smiling. His left eye was missing; replacing it was a long gash from his eyebrow to his chin. He had a golden object around his neck (an Ankh) with a leather strap attached to the top. Opposite of them sat another man and woman.

The man's hair was like the sun, it was almost danced like fire on the top of his head. The woman that sat beside him was just as beautiful as the other. Her hair was a very light lavender color, had she had it pulled up on the top of her head.

"I'm sorry Lord Sesshomaru, I'll excuse myself." Rin turned back toward the door.

"No, Rin you need to here this." Sesshomaru called. He was now wearing a plain white haori. Rin slowly walked around the winged woman and the falcon headed man. Sesshomaru motioned for her to sit next to him. She sat on her feet holding the haori in her lap. She clenched the cloth in her hands.

"Now to discuss the matter at hand." Myoga hopped to the middle of the table. "Rin you should here these gods and goddess' out."

"Hai." She tried to hide her confusion.

"To your left is Ma'at (Mah-hat), goddess of truth, justus, and harmony." The black haired woman nodded her head smiling. "Beside her is Horus, son of Osris." He nodded his head as well. "To your right is Helios, the god of the sun." He waved his hand slightly and smiled. "And lastly is Venus, goddess of love." She tilted her head and laughed.

Rin smiled bowing her head as Myoga introduced her. Ma'at was the first to speak. Her speech was not Japanese, but something very different. "She said, 'The waters of the Nile Blue have carried news of destruction." Ma'at looked to Horus and then he also began speaking a weird language, and Myoga began translating again. "Our long

forgotten past is not going to stop us from aiding in the prevention of the destruction of the world." Myoga looked over to Sesshomaru.

"Yes, there is a problem, but I see no need for any of you to get involved." Sesshomaru said with little emotion in his voice.

Helios got angry and began shouting in a language different from Ma'at and Horus. Rin closed her eyes to block out the angered sun god's yelling. A quite voice began speaking. Venus was trying her best to calm him down. After a few moments Helios stormed off to the door. He stopped said something and left. Venus stood looking back and forth; she as well said something and left in a rush.

"Well Helios is not happy; he said 'If you do not wish our help, then you shall receive none." Myoga calmed himself down enough to come out from hiding.

"Well who needs that bastereds help!" InuYasha spat.

"We shall do what we can, thoust shall not be alone in this." Ma'at said in Japanese as best as she could.

Sesshomaru simply nodded his head, Ma'at and Horus did the same. "You are welcome to stay here until you need to return back to Egypt." Sesshomaru stood along with the other four that were left in the room.

"When thou needs our divine protection; call upon you ka (spirit)." Horus' speech was not very good, but he got it out as best as he could. Rin smiled nodding her head as the two gods left the room. InuYasha began griping, and left along with Myoga.

"Lord Sesshomaru, what exactly was going on here?" Rin looked up to Sesshomaru.

"Mino."

"So he had something to do with this."

"Yes, those four came from far away."

"Lord Sesshomaru please don't fight Mino." Silence stood in the room. The air was heavy with worry. The silence was over whelming to Rin.

"Come." He ordered in his usual emotionless tone. Rin slowly walked behind him. The corridors began getting deeper into the side of the mountain. The damp air of the cave smelt musty in Rin's nose, and it felt even heavier than before. Soon it became harder and harder to see. Rin ran to catch up to Sesshomaru grabbing onto his right arm holding the haori close to her. Very quickly all the light faded out of the cave, and Rin tried to stop. "Keep moving."

Sesshomaru continued downward taking large steps easily avoiding rocks. Rin was trusting that he would react if she were to fall that he would grab her. Suddenly the demon lord made a complete stop.

"M'lord?"

"Close your eyes." He said confusing Rin even more. Rin did as she was told. "Stay here." Sesshomaru pulled his arm free of Rin's grasp walking away. She clutched his haori close to her face taking in his scent to calm herself. She closed her eyes even tighter when a bright light filled her closed eyes. "Rin you can open your eyes." He said from a distance. Rin slowly opened her eyes. Blinking a few times so her vision would return to normal.

"Lord-" "I've told you to stop calling me 'Lord'." He sounded a little irritated.

"Sorry." Rin bowed.

"Quit apologizing and stand up straight. Keep your head high." He turned walking into the large area. The roar of a waterfall was evident as it echoed thought the cave system. Rin looked on aw struck at the cascading water coming from the ceiling. Many demon insects were the cause of all the light. Moss grew on the steep sides of the walls feeding the insects, and many flowers that bloomed. Sesshomaru began removing his haori, fur, and shoes. Rin turned red looking at him; her mind said look away, but her eyes were transfixed on her lord. "Stay." He ordered before jumping into the icy pool under the waterfall.

Rin sat his haori by his other clothes dipping her feet into the water. She jerked her feet out realizing just how cold the water was. She shivered pulling her legs to her chest to warm herself. Nearly five minutes had passed since Sesshomaru went under, and Rin began to worry. She was preparing herself to jump in when Sesshomaru burst out of the water. He was coughing up the water to remove it from his lungs as he swam. Rin ran to the side of the pool as Sesshomaru neared. He reached out of the water handing Rin a sword. She sat it to the side taking his arm trying to pull him out of the water. His skin felt like ice to her touch. He hoisted one leg over the side flopping over on his back gasping for air. He sat up shaking from the cold water that dripped from his bangs, and all over his bare chest. Rin wrapped her arms around him to try and keep him warm. He Sesshomaru hadn't the energy to even stop her.


	5. Fang of Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru pushed her away reaching for the sword. The sheath was a dark red color. "This sword was made from one of my fangs." He said pulling it out of its sheath.

The blade was a light blue color. As Sesshomaru held the sword the light reflected causing it to seemingly change colors. It went from blue to green, red, yellow and all different colors that Rin didn't even know existed.

"Take it." Rin touched the handle carefully. "Rin it's not going to break." She glanced up then took the blade holding it on her own. It was much heavier than she thought it would be. She held it out straight pointing the blade to the ground. Rin looked back to Sesshomaru with a slightly confused looked on her face.

"Why are you giving me this?"

"You wanted to learn to fight did you not?" Rin nodded her head. Sesshomaru picked his haori up putting it back on. Also grabbing his fur and shoes placing them back on as well. Rin was transfixed staring at her sword as the light bounced off. She glanced up seeing Sesshomaru fighting to tie his multi colored obi sash. His once nimble fingers were frozen stiff. Rin picked up the sheath placing the sword back inside.

"Would you like me to help?" He never gave her a glance as he sloppily tied his sash.

"Come." He tried to keep his voice from cracking, and holding back the urge to chatter his teeth. They left from the cavern returning to the war room. Rin stood a few feet behind looking at the floor. When Sesshomaru began having fits of coughs. He placed his left hand on the stone wall trying to keep his balance.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin walked up beside him placing her hand on his right arm. The demon lord began taking in ragged breaths trying to breath in between coughs. This was strange to Sesshomaru. Why was he coughing, and what could have caused it?

"You are dismissed." He staggered away heading straight for his room leaving Rin standing in the small room. She looked on worriedly at Sesshomaru as he disappeared around the corner of the hall.

Rin stared at the sword sitting in front of herself with much confusion still edivendent in her face. Kagome was sitting off to the side with Kari. "Rin are you alright?" Kagome asked breaking Rin's thought.

"Yes. Why do you ask?" She tried to force a smile.

Kagome sighed. "You just seem distracted."

"No really I'm fine." Her laughter only made the tension inside her grow. "Kagome is the baby really almost here?" Rin asked changing the subject.

"No it's far from ready." She glanced at Kari rolling her eyes as she smiled. "Those two are getting a little ahead of themselves."

"Oh." Rin sounded a little disappointed. "How long are you staying here?"

"I don't really know. Oh yes Sango and Miroku just told us that Sango is pregnant."

"Really!" Rin chirped. "That's wonderful." Kagome laughed, and Kari jumped up to her feet.

"Rin when are you and Uncle Sesshomaru going to have a baby?" Rin about jumped out of her skin blushing many shades of red all at once.

"Kari sit down." Kagome pulled her daughter back to the floor. "Don't be rude, now apologize to Rin."

"I'm sorry Rin-san... but I want to have a niece or nephew..."

"Kari hush!"

"It's alright Kagome. Kari you know that Lord Sesshomaru and I are not you know together." Rin folded her hands in her lap.

Kari didn't pay any heed to her mother. "But you like him don't you, why aren't you?"

"Kari!" Kagome clasped a hand over her daughter's mouth. Rin was thankful to hear a knock at her door.

"Lady Rin, Lord Sesshomaru would like to speak with you."

"I'm sorry Kagome." Rin picked up her sword, and walked to the shoji door sliding it open. "Lord Sesshomaru is awaiting you in the gardens." She bowed, and turned around leaving Rin a little confused. The demon girl shook her thoughts away as she traveled the many passage ways like she always had. If one was not careful they would become lost in the many winding halls. Every hall looked almost identical to the last. Rin opened the door stepping onto the lush green grass. The ocean could be heard loud and clear. Rin breathed in the salty air as she looked at the blue water crashing against the side of the mountain.

"Rin." She looked over at her lord. He turned around walking into the gardens with Rin following behind him. Sesshomaru stood under a tall tree looking up at the large white flowers blooming on its branches. Their scent was sweet as it mixed with the saltiness of the air. "Draw your weapon." Rin opened her mouth in protest, but Sesshomaru was in front of her in a split second. She jumped avoiding his poisonous claws. He continuously slashed at her with his claws soon forming the green whip. It whorled around Rin's body about to slice her in two. Instinctively she unsheathed the sword leaving it to block the whip. As the green whip hit the blade it caused the sword to glow bright shades of the various colors. Sesshomaru pulled his whip back into his hand drawing Tokijin.

"Lord Sesshomaru!?" Rin gasped throwing the sword in front of her body sideways blocking the sword from her vital areas. Her heart raced against her chest as she tripped backwards holding the sword against the ground. She froze in her spot as Sesshomaru brought his weapon to her throat.

"You are dead." He said placing his sword back where it belonged at his side. "Stand." He said as emotionless as ever. Rin dragged the sword against the ground for a moment as she slowly rose from the ground. "Hold the sword the same way as when you blocked my whip."

"Wait what are you doing?" Rin asked confused.

"Just do as I say." Rin placed the sword in front of her holding tightly onto the handle of the sword. "Loosen your grip, and lower the sword."

"Huh?"

"Do it." She blinked at the bluntness of his answer. Sesshomaru finally fed up with waiting walked behind Rin placing his hands on hers. She blushed again as his arms wrapped around her. "Relax your hands. Don't grip the sword so tightly." Sesshomaru intertwined his fingers with Rin's to loosen her death grip on the sword. "Hold it like this, and you will have better control over your actions."

"Alright." Rin almost stuttered her speech.

"Bring your shoulders down; as well do not leave them so tense. Now follow my motions." He led her slowly in moving the sword around standing in one position. "Be sure never to point your sword directly up when you are fighting. Block like this." He showed her the correct way to guard. "Not like this." He immitated the way she had blocked him earlier. "That is all I shall teach you for now." He said removing the sword from Rin's hands. He held it out straight giving it a second glance over before handing it back to Rin.

"Lor-"

"Rin."

"Sorry. Sesshomaru," She tried out his name alone. "What exactly were you thinking when you attacked me! You could've killed me."

"If you hadn't pulled your sword at the last second, yes you would have died." His statement left Rin to turn around staring up into his amber eyes. Her expression was of shock and thinking 'how could you say something like that'. "Get plenty of rest, we start training for real tomorrow." He said backing away from Rin to sit under the tree. Rin looked down at her sword again, and sheathed it.

She plopped down in front of Sesshomaru who just sat there with his eyes closed. Either he wasn't paying her any attention, or he could care less that she was staring at him. She sat the sword to her side voicing her opinion with a slight demonic growl. Sesshomaru slightly opened his eyes keeping his emotionless face stern and controlling. She growled even louder after he closed his eyes again. This time he ignored her causing her to growl loud enough to scare off a small demon. "Rin stop." His reply was another growl on Rin's behalf. His upper lip twitched in annoyance. As she began to let out another growl Sesshomaru gave her a warning bark that could only be heard by Inu-youki. Rin jumped backwards startled blinking rapidly as Sesshomaru settled himself back against the tree. Rin began snickering to herself sitting back on her knees. She was having fun annoying her lord. Rin knew he wouldn't hurt her, and took it to her advantage.

Sesshomaru opened his eyes widely as Rin crawled into his lap. "Rin what do you think you're doing?" He said to her, but she was already asleep. Sesshomaru studied the top of Rin's gold and silver head for a moment, and looked up into the tree. This was the time when he noticed the dark ominous clouds approaching fastly. The demon lord wondered what they were. He knew they really weren't clouds, but something more. Rain soon began to fall fearcfully from the sky making loud drops as it hit the ground. Rin was awoken by the rain looking around the area. She was thankful that the tree's branches were thick enough to keep her dry.

"What's going on?" She asked sleepily.

"I don't know." Sesshomaru kept staring at the cloud above his castle. He knew something was amiss, and he was determined to find out what. The rain threw off his senses making it impossible to tell if this was a demon or just a passing storm surge. The wind picked up blowing heavily as the ground began to quake. Rin clung onto Sesshomaru as he stood up holding her steady.

"What is that?" Rin asked pointing off into the distance. Sesshomaru squinted his eyes peering off past the rocks that protected his gardens. A giant wall of water was steadily making its way toward the castle.

"Rin go into the castle." Sesshomaru ordered her.

"Bu-"

"Go." She held onto his arm disobeying his command. InuYasha burst out from the castle running beside Rin and Sesshomaru.

"What the hell is going on!?" The hanyou asked. His question went unanswered as his mate and daughter came running out as well. "Kagome get back inside and take Kari." He shouted above the rumbling. The wind began to blow even harder blocking out his continued shouting.

Kagome gasped realizing what was going on. "Everyone get back inside."

"Miko take Rin and return to the castle." He practically shoved Rin toward Kagome and Kari. A streak of lightning struck breaking the silence. Kagome ran back with the two demon girls closing the shoji door behind herself.

"Mommy what is going on!?" Kari asked worriedly.

"A tsunami." Kagome said. "Go back to Rin's room and stay there."

"What about daddy and you?"

"Don't worry we'll be fine." Kagome said pushing Kari down the hall. "Rin we have to get everyone inside." Rin looked over nodding her head.

Sesshomaru and InuYasha stood out in the open staring at the water that grew ever nearer. "Sesshomaru I think we should get back inside." The lord of the west just stared the water down. "Hey are you even listing to me!?" InuYasha demanded.

_This is different than the others... but why? There is usually more of a warning before this happens. _Sesshomaru thought to himself. "Hey I'm talking to you! What is it!?"

"Little brother you had best return to your mate. There is no stopping this." Sesshomaru said jumping off his perch. InuYasha snorted in agnation jumping down himself. As they reentered the castle a majority of the staff was running around like completely brainless buffoons. The shouting was getting on Sesshomaru's nerves as his ears began throbbing in pain. "Silence!" He shouted causing everyone to stop dead in their tracks. Well except for Jaken who was still running around trying to command or scream nonsense as he ran about in circles. If he had any hair he would have pulled it all out in his mad dash. "Jaken." Sesshomaru said causing the imp to stop with one leg in the air, and his mouth wide open. After a violent shake he fell over stiff as a board. Sesshomaru mentally cursed himself for having to put up with the imps stupidity.

"Lord Sesshomaru everything is ready." A demon dog said. His hair was pulled up on the top of his head, and his armor looked similar to that of Sesshomaru's.

"Goni return to your post, and make sure that everyone is inside. Give me a full report in five minutes."

"My lord." Goni said bowing and turned on his heels leaving.

"I'm going to check on Kagome. Kari must be scared out of her wits." InuYasha said leaving as well at a slight run. The staff quietly and quickly hide themselves in the castle walls. Sesshomaru stood in the Grand Hall looking over every head present. InuYasha returned by Sesshomaru gawking and cussing up a storm that could match the one outside.

"Where is your mate and offspring." Sesshomaru asked unemotionally.

"There in Rin's room. Kari won't come out."

"Where is Rin?" He asked. InuYasha looked up and around.

"I don't know. I asked Kagome, but she said she disappeared when they were helping everyone inside." Goni walked forward quickly.

"My lord everyone is accounted for." He said happily against the rumbling.

"Well looks like Rin's here." InuYasha started. "No need to worry anymore."

"Where is Rin?" Sesshomaru repeated his question to Goni. The demon soldier stared off into space trying to think. "Do not make me repeat myself, or you will not like the consequences." Sesshomaru said cracking his knuckles.

"She was just here a minute ago my lord?" He said franticly looking around. Jaken came bouncing up to Sesshomaru.

"MYLORDHURRY!" He began shouting more that became slurred in his rush. All that Sesshomaru could decipher from the imps screaming were 'Rin, water, and danger'." Sesshomaru clonked Jaken over the head leaving the way Jaken came. "My lord what did I do?" Jaken asked following Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru dashed off through his almost empty castle leaving Jaken behind then the imp fell over again from the lack of air and running from one end of the castle to the other and back. Sesshomaru caught a slight hint of Rin's scent, and followed it outside again. He saw her there staring out into the distance. All it would take was her being startled, or another shaking of the ground to send her plummeting down into the raging ocean below.

"RIN!" Sesshomaru shouted, but his voice was not heard. Rin's eyes widened and glew red as she stared out at the water that was a mere mile or so away. The water surged forward even quicker than before plowing into the side of the cliff. Rin limply began to fall forward as the water level increased to dangerous levels.


	6. I will take this no more

**! PLEASE READ!**

**Thanks everyone for reviewing! I meant to put this in the last chapter, but the retarded computer deleted it, so I'm putting it in here. Please ignore any weird phrases I'm just to lazy to go back and change things. –'s so your confused hum let's see if I can shed some light on the major points of the last few chapters...**

**1. the reason the cave is in the castle is because the castle is essentially in the side of a very large mountain, and at the bottom of the cave was the underground spring. This is the source of water for the entire castle and its staff. The place where Sesshomaru got the sword for Rin that was hidden under the waterfall lake.**

**2. If your confused about the gods, um... well Horus and Ma'at are Egyptian and Helios is Greek while Venus is Roman, I'm sure you know that, but just in case. Ne'ways the four came of their own accorded as pretty much ambassadors of their respective countries, but also to offer assistance to Sesshomaru. I picked Helios as a representative because being the god of the sun he fits a firry temper to rival that of InuYasha well in my mind at least. Venus is the goddess of love so she would try and calm the sun god, but that didn't go to well though. Ma'at and Horus are both Egyptian and I placed two rather than one partly because Egypt is my favorite ancient culture. Also you have to keep in mind that the Feudal era is around the 1500's (or earlier) so Egyptian, Greek and Roman cultures are all but whipped out, only meaning they are not practiced any longer.**

**3. Also the castle is located near the ocean, which might seem odd, but this is Sesshomaru's castle and not his fathers, of which is located in the heart of the Western Lands. The many corridors only add to the sheer magnitude of the castle. It's not completely in the mountain, but just portions of it are. The front half is at ground level, and it goes up from there. Think of it like a skyscraper, but in the side of a mountain. I still think that the underground spring would be the most beautiful part of the entire place! If I get a chance to I will make a map of the castle, and post it on my website so watch for that, and as well a picture of Rin in her demon form, but I didn't draw this one a friend did I colored it though. It might take a while for the colored version to be on depending on how often I work on it, but the black and white version will be on as soon as this is uploaded. **

**4. I've changed Rin's demon name so many times it isn't even funny. First she was originally going to be a half dog-half dragon demon who was the daughter of Seiryuu so her name was Shomaruryuu. I later changed my mind and just made her a dog demon leaving her name as Shomaru. I thought about it, and decided that some reader's might get Shomaru and Sesshomaru confused if they look at it to quickly. Finally I just changed her name to Sho she is the daughter of a powerful dog demoness that lived in China, also her twin brother was named similarly as Minomaruryuu, but that changed with Rin's. He went to just Mino as well. I got my translations of Life and Death from a friend for another story, and used them in this because I liked them. I don't think their names will change again, or at least I hope they won't... Later on I will write about Rin's unsettling past as to why she turned human, and got transported to Japan. By the time I finish with this my brain will have possibly screeched to a grinding halt, but it shall all be worth it in the long run.**

**If you didn't get help from this just review or e-mail me and ask me any questions. That also applies to anyone who needs anything answered. Sorry for any confusion that may have been caused from the previous chapter. I'm pretty sure that anyone can tell that I don't own InuYasha or any of his friends, the gods of old, the song Crawling in the Dark, or any other related Anime, Manga, or... you get the gist. Read and Review my friends!**

Sesshomaru ran forward at full speed grabbing onto Rin's kimono. Rin whipped her head around to face Sesshomaru as he pulled her back over the side of the cliff. Sesshomaru wasn't expecting what would happen next. The demon girl swung around latching her fangs into the base of Sesshomaru's neck and shoulder. Rin began biting harder as Sesshomaru tried to make her release him, but she had too good of a hold on his skin. Her eyes were still blood red as she was between transforming herself into a dog, and looking like a human. Blood began to leak out from Rin's mouth as she continued to tare into his flesh. The Tsunami hit again shaking the entire mountain. As the crash reverberated Rin's eyes cleared up as she blinked. The next thing she knew was that she tasted warm blood. She removed her fangs causing them to shrink back to their small size in her mouth. She noticed the red and white cloth that she held firmly in her clawed hands, and shook with fear as she was sat to the ground. Sesshomaru said nothing looking at the frightened girl. She stared up at him as her feet lightly tapped the grass. Just then did she look at the mess she had made of his haori. It was blood stained and ripped where her fangs had torn into the silk.

Sesshomaru rubbed his neck and then cracked it. Very quickly the wound healed in a matter of seconds. "I-I" She stuttered on and on in apology.

"Come." He said turning on his heels back inside the castle. Rin looked on in wonder as to how he could forgive her for something like that. She had attacked him, and yet he still let her stay. The demon girl pondered this as everyone waited out the storm in the large castle. Sesshomaru was back in his study along with Jaken. Rin walked down the hall to her room sliding the door open.

"AAAAHHH!" Kari yelled.

Rin looked at the hanyou girl a little confused before Kagome spoke. "It's alright it's just Rin."

"No NO!" She yelled over and over. "Black demon leave!" She cried out in terror. Rin's eyes shot open.

"Kari calm down." Kagome pleaded her daughter.

"Make it leave!"

"Kari it's me Rin." Kari opened her eyes slowly as she still screamed. The loud crash of the ocean water muffled out her next cry for help. InuYasha came bursting in from the door behind Rin, almost knocking her to the ground.

"What's wrong!" He demanded as he searched the room.

"It's alright Kari's just afraid of the storm." Kagome said as Kari clung to her red and white kimono.

"The demon, the black demon!" She whimpered into the kimono leg. Kagome bent down hugging her daughter tightly as InuYasha came to comfort her as well. Kari quitted down after a few minutes, and fell asleep in her father's arms. Rin decided to leave the three alone leaving the room quietly. She drug her feet against the floor sighing in utter despair. He would keep following her; he would never let her go until she died. That was her only choice; death would save her. It was her only option. Either that or continuing to run from her brother.

"What should I do?" Rin asked herself. Tears threatened to fall from her amber and brown eyes. The ocean rumbled outside of the walls causing the entire castle to rumble in the quake. Rin lost her balance and fell against the hard stone wall. She closed her eyes against the trembling only she was able to hear the voice outside.

_Sho… I'm coming for you. _He began laughing in an obsine way. _You can never hide from me. Why don't you just give up Sho? Come join me, you are my sister after all._

"Go away." Rin whispered into the empty hall.

_**I will dedicate, and sacrifice my every**_

_**Thing for just a second's worth, of how my story's ending**_

_**And I wish I could rule the directions that I take**_

_**And all the choices that I make, won't end up all for nothing**_

_What's wrong my dear, dear sister? Why is it that you fear me, oh how it pains me that you fear me so. _He laughed again.

"Leave me alone." Rin had to force to keep herself from yelling. Her brother let out a loud snort at her helplessness. She shook violently dragging her claws against the stone wall. "I can't take it anymore." She said under her breath. She pulled her sword from its sheath tearing down the hall.

_**Show me what it's for, make me understand it**_

_**I've been crawling in the dark, looking for the answer**_

_**Is there something more, than what I've been handed**_

_**I've been crawling in the dark, looking for the answer**_

_**Help me carry on, show me it's ok to**_

_**Use my heart and not my eyes, to navigate the darkness**_

_**Will the ending be ever coming suddenly **_

_**Will I ever get to see the ending to my story**_

She ran to her gardens. "MINO! No more you will never control me again!" She screamed to the rising ocean waters. The rain drenched her to the bone as soon as she stepped foot outside. "No longer." She said under her breath. "I am no longer yours to corrupt!" she took her swords blade in her hands gripping tightly onto the sharp edges. Her blood quickly drenched the sleeves of her kimono as she raised the sword high above her head.

--

Sesshomaru was busy looking at letters from the neighboring kingdoms. Seiryuu of the eastern winds, Byokau from the western winds, lord of the southern lands Orin, and the lords of the north and south Azure and Yojimbo. "They should know by now I never attend these gatherings." Sesshomaru growled wanting to crumple the invitation up.

"M'lord you are rig-" Jaken was silenced by and ink cartridge being thrown at his head. Sesshomaru subconcencly brought his hand up to his neck rubbing it. The bite marks all of a sudden began to throb and sting. Jaken got up from the ground with the cartridge still firmly planted in his head. "M'lord what is wrong?" Jaken squeaked.

"No." Was all he said before his face became twisted in concentration. Jaken cocked his head to the sided listing to his lords muttering. The demon dog walked at a quick pace out of the room.

"Huh? 'My Rin'?"

_**Show me what it's for, make me understand it**_

_**I've been crawling in the dark, looking for the answer**_

_**Is there something more than what I've been handed**_

_**I've been crawling in the dark, looking for the answer**_

_**So will it come will I know**_

Sesshomaru sniffed the air as he neared where the gardens were. "Rin?" He lost her scent at the door that was wide open. He looked around peering threw the thick fog and rain. His ears twitched when he heard Rin's voice yelling, "I am no longer yours to corrupt!" the fog was so thick that Sesshomaru could not see past a few feet in front of his face, and his superior sense of smell was useless because of the rain. Only his ability to sense demonic auras was he able to pin point Rin's exact location. He was gone in a flash of white light.

_**How much further do I have to go**_

_**And how much longer 'till I finally know**_

_**'Cause I'm looking and I just can't see **_

_**What's in front of me (in front of me)**_

Rin held the sword firmly in hand only hesitating for a moment. Then she moved the sword toward her heart. With only a few inches left her sword stopped. Her gaze shifted to the hand holding the hilt of her sword. Rin blinked trying to force the water from her eyes to see who had stopped her. Her mouth dropped open as she stared at her lord. His face seemed even angrier than she had ever seen. His eyes were narrow and his brows close together as he glared daggers at Rin. His eyes never softened as she tried to pull the sword to her heart.

"Rin stop." He said anger clearly edivendent in his voice. It became apparent to Rin that she would not be able to pull the sword from his grasp. She decided to run directly into the blade, but Sesshomaru's other arm was there to stop her.

"Why! Why are you trying to stop me!?"

"I did not give you permission to draw your sword." He said confusing Rin.

"This is the only way. Mino will just continue to torment me until I die!"

_**Show me what it's for, make me understand it**_

_**I've been crawling in the dark, looking for the answer**_

_**Is there something more than what I've been handed**_

_**I've been crawling in the dark, looking for the answer...**_

"I have told you already not to fear him." At the moment Sesshomaru was thankful to have two arms. "Let go Rin." Sesshomaru took the sword slamming it into the ground. "Show me." He ordered. Rin slowly held her hands out to him. Her right hand was the worst. The sword had cut deep into her palms and fingers. If she had still been a mere mortal her hand would have been rendered useless. She forced herself to hold back the tears creeping to her eyes. As the rain fell on Rin's cuts she jumped trying to pull them back. Her left hand healed a few seconds later, but her right refused to heal.

"I'm sorry." Rin said through gasps of pain.

"Hn." Sesshomaru looked down to Rin's hand seeing drips of crimson falling from under her kimono mixing with the water below. Sesshomaru took a few steps closer grabbing her hand forcefully. She winced in pain and shock at his sudden movement. He watched as the blood trickled down his fingers from her hand. He stared at her hand for a moment clasping his large hands around her smaller one. A green light radiated for a second then disappeared.

**Well another cliff hanger… well kinda I'll try and update as soon as possible.**


	7. Chapter 7

Rin stared up at Sesshomaru then averted her eyes to the ground. This wasn't exactly a happy moment for either of the two dog demons, and she knew it very well. Seconds turned to minutes until the tsunami crashed against the cliff walls again snapping the two back into reality.

"I'm so sorry..." Rin said barley audible to the world, but thankfully being a demon of his pedigree allowed Sesshomaru to decipher her words. The black sky above swirled in frosity, and surprisingly neither of them noticed the continued haze growing a few yards away. Rin bit her lip letting her tears build up in her eyes. Sesshomaru caught on quickly to her distress placing his free hand on her chin bringing her to face him.

_Hahaha what a touching moment!_ A voice said from the haze. _Hello sister._ Mino said appearing in a light fog. Sesshomaru pushed Rin behind himself preparing to attack the intruder.

"Who are you. Speak now or die." Sesshomaru kept his voice under control as the ailment from earlier rose into his throat.

_Who am I? Who are you? _Mino laughed a slight bit. _I see that you've taken great care of my sister, even turned her back. _

"How do you know her." His voice began to grow irritable. Rin clung to Sesshomaru's arm in fear of her brother as he walked calmly toward them. He wore a black fur around his neck, and his hair was nearly longer than Sesshomaru's. Under his jet black hair a slight moon shape was just barely visible. His clothing was similar to Sesshomaru's, but solid black. His armor went around behind him, and split in two at his collar bone. His eyes were narrowed, but he looked particularly happy with himself for some unknown reason. His smile slanted to the side exposing one pointed fang.

_Sho come it's time for you to return home. _He crossed his arms letting the black haori sleeves fall around his slender frame.

"Wha- what do you want!?" Rin asked confused causing Mino to give a slight chuckle, and repeat himself slowly. "Go to hell Mino!" Rin shouted in as much courage as she could muster. The first time she had heard that was when InuYasha had screamed it at Naruaku the day he was killed. She assumed it meant something, but she didn't know what exactly.

_Hum? _He laughed at his sister's fright. Once he recomposed himself he got a very serious look to his face. The blood red stripes on each side of his face across his eyes gave him a horrifying expression to add to that petrifying glare.

"Get off my land." Sesshomaru cracked his knuckles giving a slight warning that he was about to kill the incompetent demon.

_I do not wish to fight right now. _Mino stated calmly. _Give me my sister, and I shall leave in peace, but if you do not well I will kill you where you stand._ The look in Sesshomaru's golden eyes told Mino that he would have to try and take Rin by force. _Very well. If you wish to die._

The two dog demon's charged at each other in blinding speed. Rin's eye's could no longer track the two's exact movements, but slight lights where the two struck each other at their high speed attack. It was a battle between two very strong demon's, and could either end in triumph or despair for the lord of the west. The two stopped in their fight holding their swords at each other's necks. They both stared each other down, not daring to blink. The expressions on their faces were of ironically happiness, but it was horrifying the way they stared each other down. "It looks like I have a strong opponent for the first time in hundreds of years." Sesshomaru stated to Mino.

_Oh well thanks for the compliment._ They lowered their swords jumping away from each other. Sesshomaru resheathed Tokijin giving a flick of his wrist forming the green poison whip. Mino sheathed his sword as well throwing his head back. The rain soaked demons continued their fight. Mino held his left hand out as Sesshomaru flicked his whip in his direction. Six red arrow shaped forms of demonic energy spread out from his hand. In the center an orb spun to the right, and the arrows spun to the left. Sesshomaru retracted his whip watching for a moment before attacking head on. Mino laughed a moment lightly as he smiled.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Move to the right!" Rin shouted above the uproar around her. Sesshomaru hesitated for a moment looking behind himself. He jumped into the air just in time before a ray of pure energy zipped right by him.

_Sister why did you do that? We were having so much fun._ Rin gulped as she remembered that same attack had faintly wounded her mother. Sesshomaru went to attack Mino again when the black demon's guard was down slightly.

"Don't forget who you're fighting." Sesshomaru jumped above Mino's head sending his whip after him again. Mino smiled like he knew something Sesshomaru did not. Mino turned his left arm to face Sesshomaru sending the attack again, but this was different though. He clenched his fist tightly, and the arrows moved away from Mino's body like blood red snakes ready to coil around Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru dodged them left and right. They came form every direction leaving little room for error in his escape. One caught him around the ankle pulling him to the ground. He hit the ground causing water to splash up all around himself. Rin gasped running toward him sword in hand. Two other arrows's grabbed him around the arms, and another around the neck leaving his right leg free. Rin tried to attack Mino, but the one free arrow knocked her backwards. Sesshomaru looked as Rin lay lifeless on the ground below him. Mino shook his head to the side making 'tisking' sounds.

_Sorry but it looks as though I have won. _Mino sounded unenthousticaly as he brought his arrow to strike Sesshomaru through the heart. Just when it seemed over a feather landed in front of Mino? It stuck straight up in the ground sending a bright white light to consume all around. Mino let Sesshomaru drop to the ground bringing his arms over his face to shield his eyes. Sesshomaru gathered Rin in his arms quickly shielding her body with his as the hot energy tried to vaporize all around. Mino growled in agitation fleeing the gardens in a black blur. The light dimmed down after a few seconds returning to the feather. The tsunami had sensed to thunder across the ocean, and the extent of the damage was beyond belief. A small hand reached down to pick up the feather, and replace it in her head band. Sesshomaru looked around for Mino, but the demon was long gone from the area.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin said barley waking up.

"Thine enemy has been repelled.'Tis safe to let her go now." Ma'at said slowly. Sesshomaru stood up first letting Rin stand on her own as well. A large bird flew down from the sky landing beside Ma'at. It transformed into a more human looking figure. Horus said something to Ma'at, and she nodded her head. "We shall return later my friends." She said flying away.

"Rin."

"Yes my lord." She looked up at him this time her eyes were both amber. Sesshomaru looked down a bit sad that her transformation into a full demon was almost complete. Rin watched as Sesshomaru picked up a white flower from the ground. Puddles of water sat all around the soaked earth. The once beautiful gardens were now just a pile of broken trees, flowers, and rocks. It pained her to know that it would take a long time before the gardens were at the state that they were before her brother attacked. Sesshomaru closed his hand with the flower in his palm crushing the fragile flower. He reopened his hand letting the wind carry the petals into the bright blue sky.


	8. Alment ensues

Oh my god this is getting interesting, no! Thank you all for reviewing I will try to make the romance between Rin and Sesshomaru deeper as time goes by. As you can already tell he's warming up a little each chapter because she's a demon not human. If she still were human I don't think the feelings would grow as rapidly though. Sorry the last chapter was short, but my computer deleted the original version of chapter 7. So I had to remember most of what I had written, bummer. Well I guess you all are about tired of my rambling so on with the next chapter. _Pist..._ guess what... I don't own InuYasha... bet you didn't know that was coming... teehee...

* * *

"InuYasha." Kagome said releasing her hold on her daughter. "Has it stopped?"

InuYasha looked around for a moment then spoke. "I think so." He stood up from beside the miko. It had grown quite outside for a long time now so InuYasha thought it was finally over.

"Daddy don't go out there!" The quarter demon girl said in her sleep.

"Alright..." He said patting his daughter on the head. Kari smiled up at him slightly laughing contently that he wasn't going anywhere.

Rin walked up next to her lord placing her hand on his arm. He had been staring out into space for a while now; the sudden touch brought him back into reality. "Come." He spoke quietly turning on his heels to the still open door. Rin obediently followed after him. Sesshomaru entered his castle again letting Rin pass by him. She walked a few feet before she stopped and turned. The demon lord closed the door behind himself walking around Rin, who stood in the middle of the hall. His boots clicked against the stone floor leaving Rin's ears almost ringing in slight pain. Her senses must have been getting stronger now that she was almost her old self again.

Sesshomaru sat down at his desk crossing his legs. He rubbed the back of his neck with his right hand for a moment trying to think. He scratched his throat trying to ease the strange feeling inside himself. All he could think of to explain why this was happing was that he was getting sick, but he couldn't get sick... could he. No! He told himself he was a demon lord above mere human ailments. He looked at the invitation on his desk again. He picked it up in his clawed hands wondering if Rin would want to go. She went to a small festival when she was younger after Naraku was killed, but it wasn't as extravagant as the one that was coming in almost a week. He tried to breath through his clogged nose, but found it utterly imposable to get any air from it. So he had to resort to a very unbefitting manor of breathing though his mouth. It made his throat feel very dry just after a few minutes, although he was used to breathing though his mouth during combat it still made him uncomfterble after a long period of time.

Rin wondered around for a few minutes trying to find something to do. Everything was starting to return to normal as demons passed through the large hallways finishing up business as though it was a normal day. "My lady." Rin continued to walk on not even realizing that it was her that the demon was addressing. "Lady Rin, Lord Sesshomaru wishes to speak with you." Goni said as Rin turned around. She was wondering since when did they start addressing her as 'Lady Rin and My lady?' "Lord Sesshomaru is in his study My lady." Goni said in a bow turning on his heels to finish up his own duties as a commanding officer. He bowed to her? Why? Rin's mind was still confused as to why he did that, when she was still human none of them ever addressed her as lady or came remotely close to bowing to her. They were respectful to her of course, they knew if they weren't Sesshomaru would dispatch of them instantly for their disrespect to his property.

Rin shrugged off the thoughts going into the grand hall walking up the narrow steps. Rin passed the War room and Sesshomaru's chamber to his study. "Enter." She heard him say before she got anywhere near the door. She slid the door open and closed it quietly behind herself.

"My lord what did you need me for?" She asked quietly.

"For one you need not address me so formal when we're alone." He picked up the invitation jabbing his hand out to Rin.

"What is this?" She asked taking the parchment from him.

"It is an invitation for a festival celebrating the coming of the prophecy." Rin tilted her head. "It's a gathering of all the rulers demon and guardians. I've only been to it a few times, but you should enjoy yourself if you chose to attend."

"So it's like the one nine years ago?" Sesshomaru nodded his head.

"Only bigger. Seeing how you are demon you will be allowed to attend if you are accompanying myself or another lord." Rin smiled happily. She noticed that he didn't look to pleased that she wanted to go.

She then spoke sadly. "If you m-... do not wish to go then I will stay here in the castle."

"Do you want to go or do you not." Rin looked up hopeful that he would go as well. She nodded her head quickly and rapidly sitting on her knees in front of Sesshomaru. "Then I shall send a message that I will be attending as well." He stood up walking to a shelf taking a scroll from the shelf unrolling it on the desk. With his hand he grabbed a quill quickly writing on the thin paper. Even though he was writing very rapidly his penmanship was perfect, not a single character was smeared or incorrectly written out. "Sign." He said handing the quill to Rin. She took it gently in her hand signing slowly making sure to not mess up. She picked the feather up looking over her writing as Sesshomaru quickly rolled it up. "Jaken." Sesshomaru shouted.

"Yes my lord?" Jaken said stumbling into the room.

"Take Ah-Un and deliver this to Byakko." Jaken went wide eyed for a moment.

"But my lord I thought you despi-" His sentence was drowned out with Sesshomaru's foot kicking him in the face. "Yeh muh lorhd..." He stuttered walking out of the room. Rin looked to the floor ashamed knowing that she was making Sesshomaru do something he did not want. She wondered what was going on servants bowing, calling her lady, and now Sesshomaru himself bending over backwards to her. It just didn't seem right to her what was going on.

"... if you didn't wish to go, I would have understood. You needn't listen to me... just a lowly..." She couldn't find the right word for a moment, calling herself 'a lowly human' just couldn't work any longer.

"Rin." She looked up despondently. She bit her lower lip knowing the lecture to come. Rin waited but he said nothing farther. The demon girl turned her head down for a moment then turned her head back to Sesshomaru. His eyebrows were close together for a moment as he stared at Rin's newest change. One purple mark on each side of her face went from cheek to almost her nose. Now it was complete the human girl he picked up ten years ago was gone completely. She was now a demon named Sho no longer a care free human girl called Rin. "Where is my brother and his mate and pup."

"Staying in my room." She said slowly. Sesshomaru thought for a moment if their were any guest rooms for the three staying in Rin's room. "I don't mind if they stay there. It's better if Kagome doesn't move around so much."

"As you wish." That last statement blew her mind. What was going on with her lord, and why?

"Sesshomaru!" She shouted as he collapsed to the floor. She caught his head in her arms just before he hit the ground, falling back to the floor herself. The demon lord began shaking violently and coughing. His breathing became erratic and very labored. What worried Rin more than the blood that her lord coughed up was the tears brimming in the corners of his eyes. That just proved even the strongest of demons could be brought to his knees by just a little ailment. Rin didn't know what to do, but sit there in horror. She could call a servant, and have them get a doctor. She thought about that a moment among her rush of thoughts, and decided to try and refrain from shouting. Sesshomaru would not want anyone to know of this leaving Rin to only hold him in her arms, doing the best she could to comfort him.

A few minutes later Sesshomaru finally stopped his fits of coughing. His breathing returned to normal, and he found himself sitting up. His head cradled in Rin's arms wrapped tightly onto him. He looked to find his arms wrapped around her like a frightened child clinging to it's mother for comfort. This would be the last time he showed his weakness in front of anyone he promised himself. Again he was to weak to stop Rin from holding onto him. That was right when he went into the water to get that sword the coughing started, but what was it. He stared at the spots of blood on Rin's kimono making very annoyed expressions. Rin was almost shaking as badly as Sesshomaru had been a few moments ago. It scared her terribly not knowing what happened. Sesshomaru tilted his head upward slightly to get a better view of her face. Just as he did tiny drops of water hit his forehead, and ran down his face into his hair. Deciding enough was enough Sesshomaru grabbed Rin's arms slinging her aside as he stood. Rin through her right hand out to brace herself from falling face first into the floor. When she landed her entire hand throbbed in pain traveling up her arm.

She made a slight wince of pain tossing her head around when Sesshomaru spoke. "Leave me at once." He sounded very annoyed. He never spoke that harshly to her before when she did something wrong as a child, but now he almost yelled at her. She jumped at the tone of his voice watching him grit his teeth together in agitation. "I said leave!"

"What is wrong Sess-"

"Never address me so informally again! Out of my sight!" Rin's breath caught in her throat making her jump even more. Her eyes were wide in fear as she looked at him. This had to be the first time that she ever had been afraid of him in her entire life, the moment he looked at her like he would kill her if she made one wrong move. Sesshomaru took notice of her change in emotions, but could care less about her feelings. To him a demon should never have emotions like a human. Rin jumped to her feet running as fast as her wobbly legs could carry her to the door throwing it open. Rin went straight to the one human that she could relye on most, Kagome.

Kari was awake by now walking around the room boardly. Kagome and InuYasha talked for a few minutes peacefully before Rin came into the room crying her eyes out, and shaking uncontrolably. She took the three by surprise at her sudden and rather loud entrance. It took Kagome nearly an hour to calm her to have her explain what happened. Rin told her just after what happened when he began screaming. She didn't want to disrespect him, and endure further wrath from him by telling Kagome and InuYasha his current physical state. "Rin just take things slowly alright." Kagome said warmly.

Rin nodded her head wiping tears from her eyes. "Rin what's on your sleeve?" InuYasha asked.

She looked down at her sleeve hiding it from their view with her other hand. "I hurt my hand earlier that's all." InuYasha raised an eyebrow.

"Really it smells like my brothers blood to me." Rin jumped a little in surprise. "You don't have to lye to us, what's happing."

"I don't know..."

Kagome began to speak again. "Well start by telling us what is wrong with Sesshomaru."

"I don't know much, but he just fell to the floor. Then he started shaking really badly and he started coughing up blood. I don't think he could breath very well either." Rin said.

Kagome brought her hand up to her chin. "I've heard of some disease that fit that description." She said clearing her throat. "InuYasha we need to go back to my house."

"Why he can just fight on with that damned fit of his for all I care."

"InuYasha you don't understand. If it's what I think it is it could be fatal, he need's medication."

"Well he can get it himself." InuYasha folded his arms stubbornly.

Kagome puffed up her cheeks staring him down. "Does that mean Uncle Sesshy is... is going to die!" Kari began bawling.

"Now look what you did you're making her cry!" Kagome shouted.

InuYasha opened his eyes to stare her down. "Me! You're the one who said it's a fatal disease!"

"You didn't have to go and do that though!" Rin watched the three for a moment confused. Kari was continuing to scream, and her parents were screaming for a whole other reason. "InuYasha you're going to go with me, and get some medicine."

"Make me!"

"InuYasha you're going weather you want to or not!" InuYasha jumped back in surprise, never mess with a hormone crazed woman, and he learned that the hard way. "Oh sorry you had to see that Rin." Kagome said sweetly. That was a defiant switch from her previous state. Rin nodded her head not wanting to have her friend yelling at her like that.

--

Just two days before the festival and the last night before they were to leave Rin was still awake wondering the halls so late at night. She breathed deeply trying to clear her mind and heart. "One who carrys a large burden on her shoulders come here." A sharp voice said. Rin looked up trying to find the source of the voice there was no one in the hall she was currently travling. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw a long faced demon leaning against the wall.

"Who are you?" She asked. The figure opened his eyes to small slits. His ears were like dog ears and his face like a dogs as well. Above his eyes was golden markings, and on his head was a blue and gold cloth going down to his shoulders. A thick necklace brimmed in gold, and blue and red gems made elaborate patterns.

"Anubis." He said standing up straight crossing his arms against his chest. "So you are the one causing all this trouble. How can something so tiny be so destructive?" He asked himself. Rin gasped in surprise at Anubis' speed he pulled a sword to her throat as he slammed her against the wall. "Thought this would be a lot harder. Heh no fun here." Rin didn't have much time to think as she struggled against his grasp.

"God of the underworld, Anubis. Stop this, you have the wrong demon." Ma'at's voice said from nowhere.

"Ugh my lady? I am sorry." Anubis dropped Rin to the ground completly forgetting her for the time. Ma'at appeared in a fury of wind and feathers that circled around. The wind died down moments after she appeared standing directly in front of Anubis. The two began talking to each other in their native language leaving Rin rubbing her throat on the cold floor.

Anubis turned back around to gain a better view of the girl he just attacked. "I am sorry for attacking you. Lady Ma'at wishes for me to serve as a guard, and I sensed something out of place."

"That's alright."

"What are you doing out so late?" Anubis asked her.

"Now there is no need to answer his question my friend." Ma'at spoke up quickly. Rin nodded standing back on her feet again. Anubis craned his head around to his left seeing someone walking down the hall. Sesshomaru walked up hand ready to draw his Tokijin if the need arise.

"This place is becoming far to crowded, I'm leaving." Anubis said disappearing in the darkness.

Ma'at followed quickly behind him disappearing just as abruptly. For the entire week Rin had avoided Sesshomaru entirely, but now there was no avoiding him. She took a large breath going to face him. She stood to the side of him as he walked past her not even acknowledging her presence. Rin let her breath out as he walked past. "Rin are you ready to leave."

Rin looked up shocked that he was still allowing her to go with him to the festival. "Yes my lord." She said sadly, and a bit afraid of him.

Sesshomaru turned his head slightly to his right. "You don't need to be afraid of me."

"I am sorry lord Sesshomaru." Rin bowed.

"Rin." He said sharply, almost in a bark. "I already told you to not do that, and I also remember telling you that I would protect you, or am I mistaken."

The demon girl gasped for a moment at loss for words. "Yes my lord. You did say that lord Sesshomaru." Rin felt her heart beat increase in a split second. Sesshomaru's back was still to her, and she could barely see his face in the dimly lit hall. She bit her lip looking down at the floor.

"Finish getting ready, we leave at dawn." He said continuing on his way. Rin nodded her head standing in the same spot for few minutes longer. Dawn broke a few hours later, and Rin finished with what little she had to pack away for the two day trip and four day festival. InuYasha and Kagome left three days ago, but Kari stayed behind. It surprised Rin that he was allowing her to come with them. On the other hand Kari was upset because she couldn't go back to visit with her grandmother, and other uncle. Rin finished with her packing zipping the bag Kagome gave to her years ago. Rin laughed at the 'key-chain' that hang on the zipper. It was a small green frog, it reminded her a lot of Jaken when he was sucking up to Sesshomaru when he done something wrong. She shook her head smiling to herself as she placed the bag over each shoulder. The sleeves of her kimono got caught in the bag making it look like they were missing. She took her time pulling them down before leaving her room to meet up with Kari, and more importantly Sesshomaru.

It was true that she had been a little nervous of being around him since he lashed out at her, but there was no way around this. Maybe she could just ask to stay behind, but she in truth was looking forward to going to this festival. "Hey ya Rin you ready to go?" Kari smirked as she trotted down the hall. Rin nodded her head answering her question.

* * *

Alright that's all for now everyone! So sorry, but um… yeah this was as long as I could think of for the moment. I promise to make the next chapter as long or longer. But first I'm wanting lets see four reviews. I know you guys and girls review really quickly, and I enjoy reading your reviews. It's so nice to know that people actually care –begins crying like baby-;) well tata! 


	9. Festival Beginning

Yeah I said I would update at 4 reviews but hey who's counting. Besides it was getting longer and longer. I just hope this don't drag on, on with the story! Don't own InuYasha!

* * *

Rin and Kari walked down the hall together silently. That was defiantly surprising with the little demon girl. She would normally be jumping around or talking five times faster than even Sesshomaru could keep up with. Rin shrugged off that feeling that the girl gave out, she was pouting. Just merely pouting was all Rin could think of to keep herself from taking the girl in a tight embrace, but no she wasn't sad, just a normal kid acting up when they don't get their way. Kari yawned and groaned for a few minutes before they reached the bottom level of the castle. Goni stood waiting outside for the two to escort them to the carriage.

"Where's Uncle?" Kari said looking around with her hand over her eyes straining to see. It was just barely light out by this point.

"I do not know where the lord is." Goni sounded a bit worried for a second. "Perhaps he already went to the carriage…" He looked around for a second turning back to the girls.

"Lord Sesshomaru…" Rin whispered to herself. She herself gazed around to find him, but to no avail. Five minutes pasted, and then ten. Rin began to get a little worried. It was not like Sesshomaru to be so late. Sure he took his time getting anywhere, but never this long. He couldn't have gotten lost in his own castle, could he? "No, that's not right…"

"What's not right?" Kari asked as she sat on a rock swinging her legs back and forth.

"Huh oh nothing." Rin smiled and laughed. Kari rolled her eyes looking up. Rin looked down to the stone covered ground crossing her arms. Every few seconds she would turn her head in all directions looking for Sesshomaru. Fifteen minutes after they got outside Sesshomaru finally came walking slowly around the side of a very large rock. Rin smiled happily running up to meet him. Sesshomaru had a slight glaze to his eyes reminding Rin of that night a few days ago. Her smile faded away quickly as she realized why he had been so late. He had another attack from that disease. It began troubling her that she wasn't there with him to give him comfort when he was in so much pain, but it was probably better that she wasn't there. After all if he got mad at her once before he could very well do the same again.

"Yeppie let's get going now!" Kari jumped off of her perch instantly returning to her hyper self. "Come on slow poke!" She grabbed Sesshomaru's right hand in both of hers dragging him along behind, or at least attempted to. She tugged on his arm trying to make him move, but the demon lord stood still in one spot.

"Let go." He said casually. Kari turned around making a slight "o" face.

"Alright Uncle Sesshy!" She continued rambling about things on and on. All the way to the carriage and out of the Western lands. After a day of traveling they thought that her mouth would just fall off with the way she was going at it. It was like something out of a horror novel. Half way through their journey Sesshomaru tuned her out. Rin began to wonder if she was like her when she was a kid. She knew she could talk a lot, but this was ridiculous. Rin propped her head up on her hand looking out the small window to her left. She watched as the mountains in the distance disappeared giving way to flat grass lands.

"So that's when I said to that mean old demon, 'You just can't go an' steal people's garden rakes!' He turned around and you know what I did when he attacked me Uncle Sesshy!?" Sesshomaru glanced at her for a second ignoring her question. "Guess what I did! Guess what I did!"

Sesshomaru took in a long draw of breath. "What."

"I punched him in the face! I sure showed that demon didn't I! He won't be stealing our stuff again will he! Oh oh guess what mommy gave me when I told her!"

"I don't care." Sesshomaru said bluntly.

"Mommy gave me a BIG cookie! It was so good! She gave me another when I told her just how big that demon was. I swear that he was ten feet tall." She smiled broadly. "He had razor sharp teeth that were REALLY long, like this!" Sesshomaru shook his head thinking _Why did I ever agree to take this thing along? _as the girl made fangs out of her fingers placing them next to her mouth making strange grunts and growls.

"That's great Kari, but would you mind and stop talking please." Rin asked looking over her shoulder at the girl beside her.

"Oh why didn't you just say if I was talking to much? I would have stopped. You know that I really can take a hint about this kind of stuff. If you tell me to be quite I'll stop talking, because you might be getting annoyed, and I wouldn't want you to be annoyed with me talking..." Rin signed in defeat as the demon girl continued going on and on about the same topic of 'shutting up'. Rin loved the girl to death, but she could work anyone's nerves just with her constant rambling. "... so if you had just said before now I would have stopped talking-"

"Close your mouth!" Sesshomaru finally snapped scaring both girls in the carriage with him. Kari sat up straight her ears perfectly frozen in an attentive position. Her eyes were wide and her mouth slightly open. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, and Kari quickly closed her gaping mouth.

"I'm sorry Uncle Sesshy. I didn't mean to get on anyone's nerves really. It wasn't meant as to annoy you, I'm sorry if I did." Sesshomaru leaned back in his seat placing his hand on his forehead to ease the headache coming.

"Kari why don't you go sit with the driver?" Kari tilted her head for a second. "If you do I'll give you a 'cookie' when we get back." Rin had to think for a moment of what a cookie was barley remembering from long ago.

"Alright!" Kari jumped up opening the door. Rin stood up and closed it after the girl made her way to the front. She sat back down fidgeting with her sleeves for a moment. Her gaze slightly shifted up to see the peeved demon lord. His eyes looked slightly blood shot from their normal clear color.

Rin swallowed hard before speaking. "Are you alright my lord?" Sesshomaru glanced up. "I'm sorry it's really none of my business." She smiled a fakely as she closed her eyes.

"Rin I have told you not to be so formal." Sesshomaru said trying to ease the topic away. Rin looked down nodding her head slowly. A few hours passed after that moment, and Rin was starting to finally fall asleep. Her eyes were starting to close and open on their own accord, and her head kept falling forward. Each time it done that she would jurk awake, and just repeat the same process all over again. About the tenth time she fell forward, well more likely to the side she hit something that wasn't the side of the carriage?

Rin opened her eyes quickly trying to figure out just what was going on. "S-Sesshomaru?" She said sleepily.

"Go to sleep Rin." He said as he propped his foot up across where he was sitting earlier. Rin reluctlently buried her head into Sesshomaru's fur breathing in slowly as she processed her situation. She smiled widely a huge toothy grin like when she was just a kid following one of the most powerful demons around. Sesshomaru could sense her smile as he stared at the top of her head. Slowly but surly the corners of his lips turned upward, and then into a genuine smile. His eyes softened for that moment, and he lay his head on top of hers. He brought his other arm around holding onto her waist with his left, and shoulder with his right. Rin quietly said something in her deep sleep making Sesshomaru's smile even wider than before. Then a small chuckle escaped his mouth when Rin sneezed from her nose being tickled by his fur. It sounded so funny to him strangely that small snort or squeak that she made. She brought her hand up to her face rubbing fiercely at her nose then returning to her slumber.

--

Hours later they arrived at their destination, Taiyou Castle. Sesshomaru stepped out first offering his hand to Rin as he turned around. Rin looked confused at first, but took him up on the offer and placed her tiny clawed hand in his. She lightly tapped the ground as she descended and Sesshomaru made a motion for her to place her arm through his. She slowly nodded her head as she locked her arm with his.

Rin smiled shyly to herself. Goni walked around to the side, his appearance was very different from what it usually would be. His eyes were beginning to become bloodshot, and the corners of his eyes were slightly droopy. Kari skipped around behind him swinging her arms around.

"I hate kids…" Goni muttered staring at Sesshomaru and Rin. "If you have need of me my lord, I shall be over there," Goni pointed off to his left. ", ripping my ears off, and gouging my eyes out." He continued to mumble on his way off.

Rin began sniffing the air silently. "What's that smell?" She asked dreamily.

"Vanilla and honey." A kind voice said with a slight chuckle. "Lord Sesshomaru." The white tiger demon said thumping the dog on the shoulder.

"Lord Byakko." Sesshomaru stated more kindly than Rin had ever heard him to anyone other than herself.

"So this must be your mate. Quite a cute one." Byakko smiled and winked causing Rin to blush brightly.

"Oh I'm really-"

"Yes, this is her." Rin's mouth flew open and she looked at her lord very confused.

Byakko laughed again giving a strange smile. "Well I say it's about time you found someone." He sighed. "Another few years, and you could have been dethroned."

"Why do you say that old friend?" Sesshomaru asked curiously.

"For one the others, not including myself and Seiryuu, wanted to remove you from power seeing as how you haven't produced an heir." Byakko smiled kindly again at Rin. "And another their not to happy about the way you rule your lands." He looked back to Sesshomaru. "So don't be to surprised about all the whispers you might over hear."

"I will keep that in mind." Sesshomaru said calmly. "I have bigger things to worry about now."

Byakko made a strange face raising a tiger like eye brow. "Is something going on?"

"Nothing that I myself can not handle." Rin looked back up to Sesshomaru. The expression on her face seemed different than usual. Sesshomaru glanced down then turned his gaze back to the tiger guardian. "Things will be said later, and if necessary I will send word to Seiryuu and you."

Byakko nodded his head keeping a stern face. "I have complete trust in you my friend to make the right decision." Sesshomaru continued to stare at the tiger. "Well enough of this. My servant will show you to your room. Hina!" Byakko called.

"Yes lord Byakko." A young tiger woman trotted out from the dojo. She wore a simple training kimono, and a black sash. Her long red hair was tied up in a braid on the top of her head. Two kunai were strapped to her sides, and a kadachi (short sword) on the opposite side.

"Hina show our guests to their rooms." Byakko said kindly.

"Yes lord Byakko." She said bowing down. "This way lord Sesshomaru and lady…" She began looking at Rin as she asked her name.

"It's just Rin." The demon girl smiled slightly in her still confused state.

"Follow me lord Sesshomaru and lady Rin." Hina turned around quickly walking into the castle.

"Sesshomaru!" Another demon's voice, a female dragon's, chirped. She trotted quickly then broke into a run grabbing the demon lord and Rin in a tight embrace.

"Lady Seiryuu." Sesshomaru said standing up straight again. The blue haired woman laughed out loud looking from Sesshomaru to Rin and back to Sesshomaru.

"I'm so happy for you two." She smiled. "And Rin. My how you have grown."

"It's good to see you again Lady Seiryuu." Rin smiled.

Seiryuu laughed and backed away. "You must be tired from your journey. I will talk with you later." She turned walking back down the hall the way she came. Rin looked up at Sesshomaru and smiled, but he didn't seem to notice or just ignored it.

"If you would follow me." Hina continued to lead the two to their room (Kari's staying in another room). "Here is where you are to stay Lord Sesshomaru, Lady Rin. If you have no other need of me I will take my leave." She bowed and walked down the hall taking quick steps, almost like she couldn't wait to get away from Sesshomaru and Rin. Was the tiger woman hiding something, or was it just something else. What ever it was the two shrugged it off entering their room. As soon as Sesshomaru closed the door Rin turned around quickly standing in the middle of the large room. In the center was a small table with red and white flowers. To the side was another door leading outside to a balcony, and beside the door were golden horns sticking out on each side of the door.

"Lord Sesshomaru why did you tell that tiger man that I-I..." Being as embarrassed as she was she couldn't go any farther than what she had.

"To avoid any suspicions about your origins, but that still may come up." Sesshomaru took a seat at the table crossing his arms. Rin sat down with a plop across from him. She looked up to see the single futon laying behind Sesshomaru.

_We're sharing a single futon!?_ Rin thought to herself turning bright red. "Lord-... I mean Sesshomaru," Rin corrected herself when he opened his eyes to look at her. "Never mind..."

"Rin there is no need to feel embarrassed." Sesshomaru told her. "Besides I will not be needing much sleep." Rin looked up in a questioning way. "It's just formal business. Nothing you would be interested in."

"I thought we were here for a festival?"

"We are Rin. That will not start until midnight tonight." Rin nodded her head in understanding. "By then you should act like a lady. Do not Rin, and I repeat do not make a fool of me." Sesshomaru warned and Rin nodded her head.

"What about Kari?" Rin asked.

"She is not to attend this." Sesshomaru rolled his eyes when Rin's questioning face came back. "She would only get in the way. When I am gone make sure to watch her, and don't let her out of your sight."

"I understand." Rin said. Rin turned her head to see a window, it was going to be a long day. The sun was still high in the sky not even noon yet, and the clouds moved slowly across the blue sky. Rin now began to miss the salty smell of the ocean, being replaced by the 'honey and vanilla scents that seemed to fill the entire castle. Sesshomaru stood up walking back to the door.

"If you are hungry call for a servant." Sesshomaru said before finishing closing the door. Rin took in a deep breath letting it out slowly. She got up and pulled the covers of the futon around her shoulders sitting on the soft mat. Rin looked at the embroidered sleeves of her kimono.

"I hope Mino stays away..." Rin wished to herself. Without realizing it a servant walked into the room.

"Lady it's time to get ready for the festival." She said sliding the door open.

"Already?" Rin looked at the sky, the now almost black sky filling with the few stars that came out.

The servant nodded her head giving a soft laugh. This servant was a lot older than Hina, and her graying fur around her mussel just proved that. Other than that she looked young. "This won't take long." A few minutes, and a couple of layers of makeup later Rin was ready to go out onto the festival. She had her hair put up in a bun with two decorated pins (I have no clue what they are called) about three inches long in her hair holding it up. They were painted black with yellow-gold sakura flowers, and blue lines around the top and bottom. Her bangs were tied together on the sides with a thin strip of red cloth. Her lips were painted a red-orange color, and her eyes with blue shading.

"Thank you, um where is Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked looking up and down the long halls.

"He should be here any moment Lady Rin." She laughed. "You haven't been mates long have you?"

"I-I um!" Rin panicked.

The servant laughed again at Rin's innocence. "Don't worry too much. You'll have a fine life with him." With that said Rin's newly proclaimed 'husband' walked down the hall followed by Byakko and Assarishita, Byakko's mate. Assarishita held her head proudly up smiling warmly at Rin. The tiger woman seemed very friendly judging by her smile, and the way she carried herself. Her hair was solid white, very different from Byakko's who's hair had black lines running through it. As well her hair was similarly put up like Rin's.

* * *

Ok I'm going to end this here for now. Thanks for reading and keep watch for chapter 10, just for your information by about 11 or 12 it's really going to get bloody, hint's for the rating. I'm not going to say how however, but just so you all can keep an eye out for when it starts to get violent. Please review if you would be so kind, well until next time! 


	10. Attack at the Festival of Origins

Yeppie ch 10 yeah. Well nothing to say at the moment, I don't own InuYasha though.

* * *

Sesshomaru gave a slight smile at Rin causing her to blush through her make-up. She folded her hands in front of herself, and smiled shyly back. "You look... beautiful Rin." Sesshomaru didn't know much about what he was now doing, but he continued. "Not that you don't normally." He cleared his throat.

"Thank you." Rin smiled and blushed even deeper red, almost matching the color of her kimono.

"Alright let's get down there. Don't want to miss anything do we." Byakko laughed and winked. Rin placed her arm through Sesshomaru's as they followed Byakko and Assarishita.

Rin's mouth flew open the moment she stepped outside. A humongous sakura tree stood in the center of a stone path. Many demon children danced around the pink flowered tree, and the older demons talked amongst themselves. Rin blinked a couple of times, and continued to stare at the decorations. Brightly colored ribbons ran down from the top of the castle and to the tip of the sakura tree.

"Are you just going to stare, or are you coming?" Sesshomaru asked in a soft tone. Rin broke her trance looking up to Sesshomaru. She nodded her head, and followed beside him.

"Lord Sesshomaru-" Rin's voice was lost in a loud bang. She jumped cleanging to Sesshomaru's arm. She looked up to the sky at the bright lights that danced slowly downward. They made small crackling sounds disappearing into the black of the night sky. Sesshomaru turned his head back down looking at Rin. The girl's eyes were still transfixed on the fire in the sky.

Sesshomaru cleared his throat causing Rin to look at him. She stared at him attently as he began speaking. "I apologize for my harsh behavior earlier Rin. It was unbecoming of a lord."

"You don't need to apologize." Rin said franticly in a blush looking away again. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw something or someone. In the back of her mind an image flashed. It was a tall demon; he had silver hair like Sesshomaru's. Also it seemed like the entire area was on fire. He was holding someone, but Rin couldn't tell who. "Rin." Sesshomaru said for the tenth time.

_I have to know._ Rin thought. She pulled her arm out from Sesshomaru absent mindly.

"?" She walked slowly weaving around the tightly packed crowd of demons. "Rin!" Sesshomaru shouted as he lost sight of her in the dense crowd.

_Who are you? You can't be..._ Rin pushed her way to where the demon stood, but just as she got with thin ten feet of him a bulky tiger demon blocked her path. She bumped into his broad chest, and stumbled into another tiger.

"So you must be the one." The first tiger said. He wore a blue coat over his shoulders, and his arms were crossed against his broad chest. "Come with us." He grabbed Rin by the arm dragging her away. The demon she was after glanced over his shoulder hearing the commotion behind himself. Over his right eye was a black patch, and just under it a long gash. Rin's eyes met his for a moment she thought he was going to help her, but he just turned around walking away.

"Let me go Lord Se-" She screamed and the tiger behind her put his hand over her mouth. Rin saw a few demons turn and stare at her being drug away, but they were so drunk that they couldn't do anything to help so they just sat there and watched.

The two stopped and the tiger in the blue coat grabbed Rin by the chin after the other let her mouth go. "Aren't you scared little girl?" He said his accent was far different than anyone from this region. "You want to know something about your lands." He smirked. His large pointed ears stood up, and his yellow-green slanted eyes stared down the girl. Rin gulped, and the two tigers laughed. "With your death their will not be an heir," He laughed and continued earning a freighted and confused stare from Rin. "The western lands rightfully belong to me. That bastered of a dog demon stole our home from us."

"But Sesshomaru he didn't-"

"I'm not talking about that mongrel." He spat slamming his other hand against the wall above Rin's head. "His great-grand father long ago. If that bastard doesn't produce an heir he loses everything."

"What will killing me do?"

The tiger smiled. "It assures that no heir will come to claim the throne, and I'm first in line to return my family to their rightful place." He raised up a razor sharp dagger preparing to slice into Rin's flesh. She closed her eyes tightly together.

The tiger brought his dagger down, but a whip knocked it from his hand just as it about made contact. "Excuse me, but that's not they way to treat a lady." A strong voice said. "Why don't you go back to the pit you crawled out of?" He said stepping into the light. It was none other than the man Rin was seeking earlier.

The tiger that held his hand over Rin's mouth back away, and turned sharply around. Standing to the other side was another dog demon. Rin smiled recognizing Sesshomaru's figure walking slowly forward. The other tiger made a slight growl and walked off followed by the other tiger. Rin ran straight to Sesshomaru the moment they let her go. "Are you alright Rin?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I'm fine thanks to him." Rin pointed to the demon in the red cloak. He bowed taking his leave. "Lord Sesshomaru do you know him?" Rin asked quietly after they got back inside their room for the rest of the night. "That demon that saved me?" She said clarifying things up.

"I do not." He looked down at Rin who was sitting on the futon with her hands on her knees. "I do how ever remember seeing him when I was young. Do you have any reason for asking." Sesshomaru wondered.

"I don't know, but I feel like I've seen him before. A long time ago, but I'm not certain." She twilted her thumbs.

"If I remember correctly though he is from the main land." Sesshomaru said he turned his head to look at Rin. He was just standing by the door leaning on it staring out over the festival grounds. He closed the door walking over to where Rin was sitting. He noticed she was rubbing her bandaged hand. "Does your hand still bother you?" He said in more of a statement kind of tone.

Rin looked up at him. "Oh no I'm alright." She faked a smile again.

Sesshomaru sighed. "You have picked up a bad habit of lying to me."

"No really it doesn't hurt at all." Sesshomaru sat down beside her holding his hand out for her to let him see her wounded hand. She reluctantly placed her hand in his open one. He removed the light bandages from the wound. It was healing alright by now, but it was still taking far too long for a full blooded demon.

"Rin you puzzle me." He said staring at her hand. "You have become demon, but have a past you can not remember."

Rin looked down ashamed. "I'm sorry to be such a burden. Maybe it would be better if Mino kills me, or perhaps that tiger." She said and Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes glaring at her.

He grabbed her by the shoulder turning her to face him. She looked quite shocked by the sudden force. He held her hand in his tightly clamping his over hers. "Rin I forbid you to ever talk like that again." He ordered. "Am I understood." Rin nodded her head slowly and unsurely. "That is a good answer." He removed his hand from Rin's shoulder placing it behind her neck. He gave her a light kiss on the forehead, and pulled her close to him. She felt so small next to him, but it also felt like she belonged by him.

"Lord Sesshomaru everyone that I've talked to really seems to think that we're mated." She said quietly. "Those tigers even tried to kill me because of that."

Sesshomaru spoke softly, and confidently. "Then I shall protect you like a mate... _my_ Rin." Rin opened her mouth to say something, but all that came out was air. He was really considering taking her for his mate, but why? That was what she thought to herself.

"Lord Sesshomaru you can't..." She finally said. "I'm not for you; I'm not ment for you or your lands." She was in tears by this point, and Sesshomaru could smell them. He knew that they were running down the sides of her cheeks, and he had to stop that. He pulled her into his lap holding her tightly. She cried into his haori burring her face in his chest.

There had to be some way to stop her tears from falling forever, to stop her from fearing anything. That he would be there to protect her. _Someone to protect... father is this what you ment._ Sesshomaru thought. Rin started to slow down into sobs and then stopped crying completely. She just sat there staring at her hand in Sesshomaru's. Compared to his hand her's looked like a child's, well she was still just a child by Youkai standards. She tilted her head up to look into his amber eyes he looked almost peaceful from her view. He wasn't quite smiling or frowning he just had the same expression that normally graced his face. The fur over his right shoulder draped loosely around him and Rin. The demon girl had the sudden urge to kiss him at that moment, but she didn't know why. She had always loved him, but didn't know if he shared the same feelings that she had for him. She placed her shaky hand behind his neck pulling herself up level with his face. "Rin what are you doing?" He asked her making her turn red, and begin to sit back down. It was Sesshomaru who stole the first opportunity to take her lips. The first was short, and the two looked around unsurely. Especially Rin she thought that he read her mind about what she was about to do.

Rin felt light headed, but very warm. _Lord Sesshomaru I love you._ She said wishing she could just shout it out to the world. For everyone to know, but that would just push him farther from her again. He could be so temperamental at times about the little things. He lightly kissed her again, and she let her lips linger on his.

"Ewe gross!" Kari shouted while laughing at her uncle. "Uncle Sesshy and Rin sitting in a tree! K.I.S.S.I.N.G first comes love then comes-" She stopped her song and went wide eyed. Her Uncle 'Sesshy' was giving her the most evil eye he had ever given her. She made a small frightened laugh and ran for the nearest room. Sesshomaru practically shoved Rin out of his lap taking large irritated steps to the door closing it. Rin sat there like she knew she had just done something wrong again. Tears welled up in her eyes, and Sesshomaru looked over his shoulder at her staring helplessly at his feet. He sighed walking calmly back over to her.

"Again I apologize Rin." He said as honestly as he could. Rin looked up at him, he was sitting with one arm on his knee, and the other hanging loosely by his side.

"It's alright; I would have done the same thing if I were you." She said. "Good night lord Sesshomaru." Rin lay down on her side with her back to Sesshomaru. She felt a cold chill, and then something touch her sliding in behind her. She tossed her head behind her to see the demon lord pulling the covers over himself and her.

"Rin I will kill any who try to harm you." He said softly so only she could hear. "Rin do you remember when you bit me." He asked out of the blue.

"Um barely." She said ashamed. "I'm really sorry about that."

"You know what that mark means." He asked, and Rin shook her head. "It means I am bonded to you and you alone. To complete it I have to do the same to you." It dawned on her now. That's why he was letting her have her way ever since she was summoned to the edge of the cliff, and why he seemed to know that she was in danger when she tried to kill herself.

She decided to ask if that was true. "Lord Sesshomaru if that means you're bonded to me. Can you tell when I'm in danger?"

"Yes." He said simply. "Take for example when you tried to take your own life, and just a little while ago when you were being threatened by those tigers. The mark on my neck began to throb, causing an unbearable pain." Rin blinked. "It may seem pointless, but it will keep two mates in constant contact no matter how far apart they may be..."

Rin awoke early the next morning curled up close to Sesshomaru. To her he looked so different while he was sleeping. So calm and care free almost like a child with the innocence that radiated off is slumbering body. She turned a little red realizing that they had just spent the entire night like that, his fur around the both of them being used like a pillow for their heads. Rin thought back to a long time ago when she first met him. He was near death, and could have killed her just out of instinct.

_I wonder why he kept me by his side all those years..._? Rin thought. She moved some loose hair out of his face which only fell back down a moment later. His nose twitched as it landed on it. The corner of his upper lip twitched revealing his fangs. Rin smiled holding back a giggle. He woke up slowly a moment later slowly opening his eyes. His eyes met with another pair of amber ones. Rin closed her eyes smiling. "Good morning." She said cheerfully. The two wanted to laze right there all day if they could, but Sesshomaru's duties called and he could not miss the morning meeting. So he left Rin there alone, at least she understood why he had no choice to leave.

Sesshomaru walked down the hall quickly. He saw Byakko and Seiryuu talking to one another. Seiryuu looked almost worried, as well did the white tiger. The two looked over to Sesshomaru as he stopped a few feet away. "Sesshomaru is it true that Rin was attacked last night?" Seiryuu asked worriedly.

Sesshomaru looked over with just his eyes. "Yes, she is fine." He said answering the next question before it was even asked.

"Tell me Sesshomaru who was it that attacked her?" Byakko asked.

Sesshomaru spoke after a long pause. "I do not know." He turned his eyes forward seeing another demon walking toward the three demons.

"My friend be careful, we don't know what is going to happen, but just watch after each other." Seiryuu said before walking away into the meeting room.

"Ah it is good to see you again." The silver haired demon said with a smile. Sesshomaru nodded his head.

"I thank you for saving Rin last night. If you had not interfered I myself would have killed those fool for laying their filthy hands on my ward." He spoke very calmly.

The other Inu-Youkai laughed for no apparent reason. "It was nothing, but I have something that I must discuss with you." Sesshomaru nodded for him to continue. "Let me start by introducing myself, I am Ying Wu ruler of northern China." He bowed, and Sesshomaru did the same as he introduced himself to Ying Wu. "That girl that is with you, your 'ward'. Do you know where she came from?" He asked.

"She told me she does not remember everything, but that she came from China." He said. "When I found her, or rather she found me she was just a human child."

Ying Wu began to talk to himself for a second. "Then their is a possibility."

"Possibility for what?" Sesshomaru asked curiously.

Ying Wu closed his only visible eye. "Her name, would it happen to be... Sho?"


	11. Remembrance

Rin stretched out on the futon rubbing her eyes. She cirled up in the blanket staring ahead of herself at the closed door. She began trying to think back to her old life, just to find something out. If that man really was who she thought he could have been. _Ah I remember now!_ She thought to herself eyes going wide.

----

"Twelve... thirteen... fourteen... fifteen! I'm coming to find you big brother!" A small girl shouted out to the open air. She dashed around the open garden looking for her brother. "Big brother!" She called. "Where is he?" She asked herself. She walked out a little farther closer to the edge of the forest that grew by the side of her home. A rustling came to her small sensitive ears. "I found you!" She said pointing to the bush.

"Surprise!" A demon shouted. She screamed falling to the ground.

"Stay away from my sister!" A demon boy shouted at the other demon. His long silver hair was pulled behind him in a tight braid. For a weapon he held a flimsy stick like a sword.

The much larger demon laughed wildly. "What do you plan on doing with that." He howled. The demon lunged for the two children, but was stopped by some unknown force. He stopped looking into a distant far off place. His body split in two followed by blood gushing out from the cleaved mass.

"Lady Sho are you alright?!" The demon said worriedly. "Lord Mino you know that was a foolish thing, as do you Lady Sho." He begun a long speech for the two children. "I have warned you many times not to go anywhere near the forest. Even though I have told you this so often you still do it, if it wasn't for me coming to the rescue every single time... oh your father would have my head on a golden platter..." He sighed. "Are you two even listing?"

"Relax Soku I had everything under control." Mino stated proudly.

Sho laughed. "Yeah is that why you were shaking like a leaf. If Soku hadn't came your butt would have been dead."

"Sis what? You're taking his side." Mino wined. "Now I know where your loyalty lies." He narrowed his eyes. Soku slammed his forehead into his hand shaking his head vigorously.

"Admiral Soku is something wrong?" A man asked.

"Daddy!" The two kids shouted together. They ran up to him tugging on his sleeves babbling incorhently.

"I'm sorry sir. I just turned my back for a moment, and that happened." He said bowing low.

The other man just laughed. "Don't worry about it. I trust you to protect my children." He smiled closing his only visible eye. He placed one hand on each of his children's heads. He bent down eye level with the two. "I want you to listen to Admiral Soku. Do you understand." He smiled causing them to nodded their heads smiling back at him. "Run along now." He said.

"Come on Big brother lets go find mother!" Sho shouted.

Mino blinked a few times. "Hey wait for me Sis." He ran after her as fast as his tiny legs could carry him.

"Is something wrong my lord Ying Wu?" Soku asked.

"I just hope that Shui Yue was wrong about that boy."

"What do you mean?"

Ying Wu looked over his shoulder at Soku. "Nothing I was just talking to myself."

Soku cleared his throat. "My lord... Is the arrangement still going to happen?" Soku asked changing the topic for the worried demon lord.

Ying Wu nodded his head slowly. "Shui Yue is going to tell her." He paused giving Soku a half smile. "Theirs nothing to worry about. I've chosen my daughters future mate carefully."

----

Sho ran down the halls of her home followed closely by Mino. "Come on, come on brother!" Sho stopped suddenly causing Mino to almost run into her. "Hi mother!" The two twins said bowing. Their mother smiled warmly at her children. Her hair was solid gold, and her markings were exactly the same as Mino's. One red stripe going over each eye from forehead to chin. The golden crescent moon between her eyes looked the same as Sho's.

Shui Yue smiled and then spoke. "Sho I need to talk with you about something very important."

"What is it mother?" Sho asked tilting her head to the side smiling.

Shui Yue spoke again. "You will find out in a moment. Mino I want you to wait for your sister in the council room." She said turning around. "Come with me Sho."

"Yes mother." Sho stated trotting behind her mother. Mino sighed walking away down the other end of the hall.

"Sho you might not understand this, but long before you were born your father and I promised you to someone." Shui Yue said sadly. Sho blinked in confusion. "When you reach a certain age... you will go live with a different demon."

"You mean I'm not going to stay with daddy, big brother, and you." Sho said on the verge of tears. Shui Yue lowered her eyes.

"Not exactly my darling." She placed a hand on her daughters cheek. "Don't worry you get to stay here for a while longer. I won't let you go until you reach the proper age. No one is going to take either of my darlings from me without a fight." She smiled to her daughter causing her to smile back.

"So who is this demon mommy?"

Shui Yue shook her head saying no. "That can't be said just yet. Not until your brought together."

"Then it's like a secret? Don't worry mother I won't tell anyone if you tell me."

Shui Yue giggled slightly. "I'm sorry but it does not work that way." Sho sighed nodding her head in understanding. "What I can tell you is that he is very powerful. He lives just south of here."

Sho tilted her head again. "Mother everyone lives south of us."

"I know now you can't figure out who it is." Shui Yue tapped her daughter on the nose with one finger. "So don't try and get Admiral Soku to look on a map of China for you." Sho smiled in a slight blush. Her mother shook her head smiling as she stood back up. "You can go on and play if you wish."

"Mother can I tell Mino?" Sho asked.

"Go ahead." She smiled.

"Yeppie! Big Brother!" She called out to the almost empty hall.

Shui Yue sighed. "I wish I never had that vision..." She said to herself turning around walking toward her room. Sho skipped down the hall seeing her brother standing where their mother said. He stood their with his mouth open staring at absolutely nothing.

"Big brother? What are you looking at?" Sho asked walking over to him. She reached out to touch his shoulder, but no sooner did she move her arm Mino twisted around to face her. His eyes went white, an almost lifeless look to them. He smiled scaring Sho half to death. She jumped back as Mino's demonic energy swirled around him. Mino started making gigurling or growling sounds in the back of his throat. His silver hair came down from it tie turning colors from the star like gleam to a dull jet black. He fell to his knees holding his head in his hands. "Mino what are you doing?" A frightened Sho asked from the floor. She reached out to touch her brother.

"Stay away from me!" He yelled. "Run!" Sho blinked not moving from her spot. "Hurry get away!" He drug his claws against the floor dashing off to the wall just beside him. He continuously rammed his head into it in his utter state of madness. Sho sat there with her mouth wide open. She knew something was wrong with her brother, but she did not know what. He rammed his head into the wall for the last time digging his claws into the stone work. The now black haired demon boy gritted his teeth together holding back tears. He finally stopped and started breathing heavily.

"Mino are you alright?" Sho asked crawling over to him. She touched his shoulder, and he stopped breathing as he looked over at his sister. Her eyes looked worried, but he could see nothing even though his eyes worked perfectly. He started growling at her baring his teeth to the gums. He begun to strike his own sister with his sharp claws.

----

Shui Yue looked up from her book that she was currently reading. She blinked a few times trying to figure out what was going on. She gasped jumping up from her chair running toward the large open doors behind her. She pushed her way passed the curtain clasping her hands over the railing.

"Looks like rain." Soku said bluntly.

"No this does not look right." Ying Wu raised an eyebrow.

Shui Yue looked around franticly for her mate. She spotted him talking with Admiral Soku in the gardens just below her. "Ying Wu! Hurry Sho's in trouble!" She shouted. Within a second both Ying Wu and Soku were on the baloney standing behind her. Ying Wu grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Are you sure?" He asked hoping she was mistaken.

Shui Yue nodded her head with tears in her golden eyes. "It's happened. Mino's awakened I'm positive about this." Shui Yue replied clasping one hand over her mouth. "He will kill everyone if we do not stop him."

Soku looked at the two unshurly. "My lord what is going on? What are you two talking about?" The two looked back at him then back to the gardens. There they all saw Sho running into the open with Mino directly behind her. A few guards tried their best to hold him off for Sho to escape. Mino smiled evilly running head on for the five guards. He jumped over ones head spinning around slashing his hand through the demon's head. He pulled his hand out letting the body fall limply to the ground with a lifeless thud. The remaining four gasped on in wonder before they too were attacked by the blood crazed demon. Sho stopped a few feet away turning around seeing the carnage behind her. Mino was just now attacking his last victim, Soku, who had jumped in to protect Sho just a moment ago. Mino slashed his claws through the demon Admiral's chest grabbing his still beating heart. Then Soku's eyes widened and he clinched his teeth together holding back the blood that threatened to explode from his mouth. That didn't however stop the massive blood loss from the gaping wound that Mino had just made and was continuing to make worse.

Mino smiled tugging lightly on the sensitive organ. The crazed demon waited for Soku to scream out in agony before laughing like a mad man. He almost gave one final tug on Soku's heart to pull it through the wound, but was knocked off of his almost lifeless body. "Lord Ying Wu..." Soku collapsed to the ground in a puddle of blood. Ying Wu stood between Soku and his son. Mino began acting like a feral animal thrashing about on the ground.

Sho ran up to Soku's side looking at his pale face. "Soku?" She asked in a quite whisper.

Soku opened his eyes to slits. "Are you alright... lady Sho?" He asked. Sho nodded her head. "I'm glad... now I can die... with no regrets..."

"No Soku please don't leave!" Sho screamed. Soku held her gaze for as long as he could before he passed out. That was the last moment Rin could remember clearly from that day, the day that nearly ended her life. She couldn't remember how she got away, or if anyone else survived. She lay on the futon shaking in fear as she remembered seeing Soku's lifeless body before her very eyes. She couldn't do a thing to stop Mino from his rampage, he killed nearly if not everyone in the castle. Rin cried silently to herself seeing Mino's dead eyes, Soku's dying spirit, her mother being hit by the ray of red energy, and her father standing there... holding someone. For a moment Rin felt like she was back there staring at her father from behind as he held that person. There it was she recognized a familiar dress, golden hair like the sun, clutching tightly onto that man. It was her mother he was holding. It had to be him there was no one else who was allowed to touch her mother, other than three certain indivuals, Mino, herself, and her father, Ying Wu.

----

Sesshomaru stared at the man for a moment. "How do you know that name." He asked suspiucly.

Ying Wu held his arms out to signal for Sesshomaru to calm down. "Please my friend, I want you to understand this. Could you please talk with me for a moment." He smiled. "I think this is more important than some meeting." Sesshomaru nodded his head. Truthfully he was curious as to how this man knew his ward, and now proclaimed mate. Both Youkai walked outside into the crisp morning air. Ying Wu looked down to the ground almost like he was ashamed of something. "I thank you for taking care of her for all these years. You've done what a father could not."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. "Explain."

"As you may have already found out Sho has a twin brother named Mino." Sesshomaru nodded his head remembering that cold stare not unlike his own glaring right back at him. "I wasn't able to protect my daughter or my mate... they both had to suffer because of my lack in priorities. If I had just killed Mino like my mate asked of me Sho wouldn't have had to suffer, and so many wouldn't have had to die." Ying Wu clinched his fist tightly by his sides.

"I take it that you are Rin's father." Sesshomaru stated. Ying Wu looked over at the demon lord. He nodded his head. "Tell me why and how was she turned mortal."

Ying Wu took in a deep breath. "My mate Shui Yue is the one who took care of that. We decided that if I could not stop Mino we would change our daughter mortal, so she could not be found." He paused. "We brought her here after Mino was finally driven off and met up with the group of humans who were to take care of her in our place. Of course we locked her memories deep in the back of her mind, no child should have to remember such things. Apparently the spell wore off not to long ago."

"Yes, that is true." Sesshomaru looked over at the ground.

"Can I ask you something?" Sesshomaru nodded his head for him to continue. "I must take her back home with me. I hope you under stand why."

Sesshomaru looked back at the other demon. "So be it." He said turning on his heels. He stopped suddenly seeing Rin standing right behind the two. She heard everything tears weald up behind her eyes. She ran past Sesshomaru into the field behind the castle. Ying Wu stared on with his mouth open slightly upset that he just asked a question like that out so openly. Sesshomaru closed his eyes walking back inside closing the door behind himself.

Rin ran as fast as her legs could carry her. She slowed down almost coming to a complete stop then fell to the ground in front of a small pond of crystal clear water. She held her face in her hands feeling betrayed. "How could I be such a fool?" She asked herself out loud. Rin moved her hands away from her face looking into the water below her. She stared deeply into her reflection. Half of her face looked the same, but the other was like when she was still human. A few tears fell into the still water distorting the image only for it to reappear a few seconds later. She took one hand slapping the image away.

"I'm sorry am I interrupting something?" Ying Wu asked. Rin's eyes went wide as she saw the image of her father standing behind her in the water.

"No." She said wiping the tears from her eyes.

Ying Wu cleared his throat. "Don't blame him, he's just doing what he thinks is right."

"He should have asked me first!" Rin snapped.

Ying Wu bent down on his knees placing a hand on her shoulder. "I can see your point. It's been such a long time since we last met hasn't it." He said with a smile. "Please cheer up I don't like to see my only daughter like this."

Rin looked over at him. "You're really my father aren't you?" Ying Wu nodded his head slowly.

"You look so much like your mother." He said randomly.

"Lord Ying Wu there you are! I've been looking all over for you." A demon said short of breath.

The two looked behind themselves at the man running up behind them. Rin's mouth flew open as she recognized the demon. He was tall even by Youkai standards, just a little taller than Sesshomaru. "A-Admiral Soku?"

The man blinked a few times trying to recognize the woman addressing him. "Lady Sho?" He asked equally surprised. "If I didn't know better I would have thought you were Lady Shui Yue." The three talked with one another trying to catch up on what had happened in the last eleven years. Soku survived the attack, but just barley. He still looked much the same as Rin had remembered except his hair which was much shorter now than it was before.

**Ok so that's the end of this chapter. In an earlier ch. I said that I changed some things, **

**1. Rin's name (that was annoying)**

**2. As well I changed the place where Sho's and Mino's parents ruled from East to North. Well if you want to know the truth I forgot completely that I said anything about that in ch. 1, that was my fault. At least it stayed in the same country though. Now I truly hope that nothing else has changed.**

**Currently I'm working on character bio's for my original characters, Mino, Soku, Sho and all the others. By at least next update they will all be done and on my site, if you haven't found it yet go to my profile, I do have short listings of some of the characters, on my profile page.**


	12. Another Meeting

Soku and Ying Wu talked on for a couple more hours with their long lost friend and daughter. Rin was becoming a little more happy from the reunion with her father, and she almost forgot about what Sesshomaru was going to do to her. Her father sat patiently with her as Soku ran off back toward the castle to gather some personal belongings of Rin's. The two decided to take a short walk around the small pond.

"Sho, or do you prefer to be called Rin now?"

Rin looked over her shoulder at her father. "It doesn't matter." She said after a few seconds of silence.

Ying Wu nodded his head in understanding. They said nothing more for a few minutes. They just walked silently side by side only stopping for a moment. A soft foot step was heard from behind the two just as they stopped. Rin blinked a few times before turning to face her lord once again. He was standing there tall and straight, but she noticed something wrong about him. Ying Wu cleared his throat and spoke. "I think I'll go find Soku. I shall speak with you later my daughter." He sat his hand on her shoulder as he walked away.

Sesshomaru walked foward to stand infront of Rin. "Do you wish to leave?" He asked her bluntly.

Rin shook her head ruffly making her hair fan out behind her thin figure. "I just... I want to stay with you!" Rin ran into his arms holding on tightly to him, almost like if she let go even a little she would just fall off the world. Rin felt her lord shift his weight, and then his knees buckled beneth him. She pulled back looking Sesshomaru in the eyes. They were closed tightly shut, and he looked like he was in terrable pain. _Kagome where are you hurry!_ Rin thought silently to herself as she helped Sesshomaru sit on the ground. Rin was worried that he would start yelling at her again for trying to comfeart him, but she could care less at the moment. When it looked as though the pain subsided the two dog demon's looked at each other face to face.

"Rin I want you to go with Ying Wu." Sesshomaru stated. He continued before Rin could have time to protest. His voice came out raspy, very unlike his normal monotoned voice. "You belong with your father. You must attend to your true dutys. I release you from my protection." Rin's eyes teared up as she listened to what her only love was saying, he was saying good-bye only this time forever. She tried to pleed for him to reconsider, but he would have none of it. He kept telling her that she would be much happier. Memories that she wished that would never come flooded her mind. Ones of her mother, father, brother, everything came back all at once.

"... Mino..." Rin whispered to herself.

"I shall see it personaly that he never harms you again."

"But if you're here, you can't... just forget it, please." Rin tried to smile. "When do I have to leave?"

"After the festaval is completed." Sesshomaru began. "In the mean time, we shall continue our training." Sesshomaru stood up along with Rin. "Seeing how you've completed the first stage of sword traning, we shall start with close range attacks and defense." Sesshomaru began explaining. Rin listened attentivly to every word coming out of his mouth, just so she could remember how his voice sounded. "You are no where near as strong as I am, but just keep your guard up and you will do fine."

"Alright, I'll do my best." Rin said taking a guarding stance as Sesshomaru grabbed her arm. The two practiced a few moves like that for a few minutes then Sesshomaru explained that he was going to grab her around the neck for the next one. The demon lord put both of his hands around Rin's small neck. Rin did as she was instructed, but messed up a second.

"Rin grab me around my neck." Rin hesitated for a second, but put her hands around his neck.

-------

Kari walked around in circles for a few minutes staring at the celing. She got bored of that and started jumping on one foot on the stone tiles on the floor, one to the other. Soku walked around the corner, and well ran straight into the girl. She fell straight on her rear end making a small thump as she landed. Soku looked down worried that he had hurt her. He began spouting out all kinds of appoliges to her as he helped her from the floor. For once Kari was speachless, but that didn't stop her mouth from staying open. That made Soku begin appoliging even more thinking that he possably gave her a concussion. Kari eventualy spoke.

"I-It's alright! I wasn't watching where I was going." She looked up at him. _Oh he's so dreamy..._ Kari dazed off in her own little world as she watched Soku appolige again, and walked away.

Soku waved and gave a slight bow. "Maybe we shall meet again." He smiled, turning around walking straight into a wall. "I ment to do that!" He said under his breath covering his clumsiness.

Kari smiled and suppresed a snicker. _Why are the cute ones always so goofy? _She thought to herself waving back to him. She blanked for a moment, and cupped her hands around her mouth. "My name's Kari! What's your's!" She screamed down the long hall.

Soku rubbed his sensetive ears from her loud scream, and the reverbrations off the walls. "Admeral Soku." He stated proudly. He turned around this time walking around the wall without smacking into it. Kari skipped off once the Admeral was out of her view. Kari saw her Uncle and Rin coming back into the building. Rin's head was held low, and her shoulders slumped just slightly. Sesshomaru didn't look to much diffrent from his normal self though, but Kari could tell something was wrong. As Sesshomaru walked by he placed his hand on top of her head, and continued on his way. Kari blinked a few times.

_Uncle Sesshomaru has never done that before? _She thought to herself. "Something's deffently wrong." Her whisper went unheard by both full blooded demons. She trotted off behind the two walking behind Rin. She grabbed onto the sleeve of her kimono tugging slightly. Rin just smiled saying nothing to her. Kari somehow felt rejected now, but she couldn't figure out what was going on. Sesshomaru opened a door to a room, and waited for Rin to enter. She walked in followed by Kari. Sesshomaru pushed her out of the room begining to close the door. Rin's voice was the only thing stopping him from shuting the door.

"Wait she should come to. At least to know what's going on." Rin smiled at Sesshomaru. He stared at her for a moment, and slid the door open the rest of the way. Kari walked inside seeing a demon she had never seen before. He had one patched up eye, and an armor similar to Sesshomaru's. Jaken was there to sitting in the far corner of the room. He called for Kari to come sit with him, and she reluclently walked up to the imp. Byakko was there as well as Seiryuu, and Hina. The young tiger demon sat off on the other end of the room on the same end as Byakko. Another demon with hair like fire and feathers sat on the other end of the table. His slanted eyes darted from face to face, until he met the gaze of Rin. She sat down beside Sesshomaru and Seiryuu.

He closed his eyes noticing Sesshomaru giving him a death glare. The entire room went silent for a moment, and all of a sudden the door flew open. Soku fell inside tripping over himself in his haste. Ying Wu shook his head and stared the demon Admeral down for a moment. "Nice of you to join us Soku. If you would please take your seat." Ying Wu impatiantly stated pointing off to where Jaken and Kari were sitting. He bowed deeply taking his seat. An assistant closed the door again after he bowed and left the room. "As you have all found out one way or another the Lady Rin was attacked by a tiger demon." He started abruptly.

"Is that all this meeting was is to find out who the demon is!" Hina spat out at him slaming her fists into the floor.

"Hina! Quite yourself!" Byakko turned around trying to control his atteandent. She sat back pressing her ears to her head, just showing how upset she really was. Byakko sighed nodding for Ying Wu to continue. The one eyed lord suddnly got serious.

"Not long ago we learned the true reason behind the attack..."

**

* * *

******

Wow I updated, after so long, hehe oops... Well I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, but I'm sorry that it was so short compared to the others, and not a lot really happend other than we all found out that Soku is a klutz. Well you know the routine, please review! Oh and I do have the profiles started, and almost done, give me a few days, I promise by ((trys to figure out what month it is)) 6/10/07 they will be on my site!

**!Much love!**

**Dragoona**


	13. InuYasha and his big mouth

**Chapter 13 InuYasha and his big mouth**

**Yeppie chap. 13, the accual chapter, lol. So sorry about that little mishap. Well this next chap. has a couple that hasn't been seen in a while, whoo ;)! **

**Disclamer: No I don't own InuYasha.**

Ying Wu narrowed his eyes. "Not long ago we learned the true reason behind the attack on Rin." He began softly eyeing his daughter. "This foolish tiger thougt that by killing **my** daughter that he would gain control of the western lands. Since then we have not been able to pin point the demon, much to our dismay..." He muttered the last statement to himself. He began discribing the tigers appearance, and his accomplis. Ying Wu wished that he had taken care of the fool that had dared even think of harming his daughter. Sadly though he wasn't entirely sure about her accualy being his daughter. He had allowed them to escape, but if Sesshomaru hadn't shown up when he did one or the other would have taken care of the both. He inwardly sighed mentaly cursing himself.

-----

_Slap!_ The echo of the loud smack scared birds from their nests, and small animals on the ground took cover in their burrows. "Miroku! You perverted MONK!" A woman with black hair shouted emphising on the word 'monk'. A man stood laughing holding his red cheek. That only seemed to make the woman even more tempermental. She placed one hand on her stumach feeling the unborn baby kick at her. She suddnly smiled looking down.

"Dear you know I'm only joking." Miroku smiled warmly down at her. She just glared staring back at him. She walked off turning her nose up to the sky giving him a 'hump!' as she left. "Sango! Dear! Please forgive me!" He yelled chasing her down. The other four standing with all shook their heads, but one just sucked on her thumb confused. She blinked her large eyes chasing off after the two. Kagome and InuYasha followed behind the small girl, and the other boy just stood really embarsed. He gave a small sigh running off after his friends. The little girl grabbed onto one of his hands as he cought back up. He smiled down at her, and she took her thumb out of her mouth revealing most of her teeth still missing.

"Uncl Kohauku(hey she's just three) I is hungry." She smirked as her stumach grumbled. Her young uncle just smiled kindly, and picked her up.

"I'm sorry Shizuru you just have to wait a little longer." She blinked her eyes at him giving him a pouting look. "Come on Ruru stop that." He laughed and she got a little mad about her nickname.

"We're almost there my little girl!" Miroku took the child from Kohaku. She giggled sticking her tounge out at him, and Miroku did the same. They went back and forth for a long time. Sango glanced over her shoulder at her husband. She could understand her daughter doing what she was doing, but not Miroku.

She thought for a moment. _Wait they both have the same mentality level!_ She giggled to herself causing InuYasha, Kagome and Kohaku to give her strange expressions. "What?!" She asked shrugging her shoulders. InuYasha and Kohaku wildly shook their heads, and Kagome, for no reason, begun laughing with her.

"... women..." InuYasha muttered. Sango and Kagome stopped dead in their tracks. InuYasha's right ear twiched, and he leaned over to Kohaku. "Did I say that out loud?" Kohaku gave a nervous gulp.

"Uh-huh!" He muttered stepping away from the half-demon.

The two 'women' turned around glaring angerdly at him. Miroku nerviously laughed taking large strides away from his enraged wife. "Uogh-ouh mommy mad! She needs a hug!" Shizuru smiled throwing her arms out.

"Not now, let mommy give InuYasha a hug first..." Miroku covered his daughters ears with his hand and chest, as well shealding her eyes with his robe.

"What was that dear!?" Kagome acted sweet, but the bitterness in her voice was as clear as a bell.

"Yes InuYasha I would like to know as well!" Sango crossed her arms.

"Uh.. guh! N-nuthin! I didn't say a thing!" The two very pregnant women blinked disbeliving his words. "Really you're just hearing things!" Kagome and Sango looked to each other and turned around. The half dog demon sighed heavily.

Kohaku looked over at Miroku. "I think it's over now?" He said calming down a little.

"Oh not if I know InuYasha... it has yet to begin..." He chuckled nerviously again.

"...geez so tempermental..." Once again the two women stopped, and begun chasing InuYasha around in circles. He ran from the constant shouts from his wife and friend. "Kirara! A little help here!" He shouted to the small cat that followed behind Miroku. She mewed shaking her head, the cat knew better than the dog, and who ever said Dogs were smarter than cat's clearly never met InuYasha. The half dog yelled and cused for someone to help him, but the other men knew better than to interfear. Kagome and Sango eventually stopped chasing the brused and battered InuYasha leaving him a small imprint in the ground. Within a few hours Sesshomaru's castle came into view over the horizon. The first thing or rather demon that they recognized pacing outside the caste was none other than Jaken. InuYasha could hear his bickering from the short distance that they were seperated.

"... Why did Lord Sesshomaru only take that girl and Rin! ... I mean what has Kari done! I've only served Lord Sesshomaru for many centeries!-"

"Jaken where's my idoit brother?" InuYasha asked bitterly.

Jaken jumped into the air screaming a few choice words. He fell back to the ground on his head, and looked up at the hanyou infront of him. InuYasha looked as menising as he could through all of his bruses and bumps. Jaken's eyes went smaller as he tryed to figure out what happened to the young master. One glance behind him and he saw why. The two women fuming behind InuYasha. He took a nervious gulp, and stood back up. "Lord Sesshomaru is away at the moment. Did you really already forget or has your mate beat you so much that you've forgotten that Lord Sesshomaru, Lady Rin and Kari have left for a festival?"

InuYasha grunted and balled up his fist. Kagome and Sango talked with each other, and Miroku and Kohaku tryed to keep Shizuru from crying out. "Well when is he coming back!" InuYasha almost yelled.

Jaken jumped slightly. "My lord will return in three days time."

**Thanks for reading please review, and see everyone in ch 14!**


	14. Mino's Return

CHAPTER 14: Mino's return

**Hello hello everyone! I'm so happy that everyone's enjoying this fic(Squeal)! Yeah Mino's going to be in this chapter, but before anyone gets out their talasmans' and sutra's just know that Mino's not really doing any harm, well for now at the momet... I think? Well before I confuse myself any farther I'll let everyone get to reading Chapter 14: Mino's return. **

**Disclamer: If I owned InuYasha I would make this part of the Manga/show, but no I don't so no pictures to look at.**

Rin sat down on the ground studying the flowers blooming all around her. She smiled breathing in the sweet air. The dog demoness hugged her knees to her chest with one hand, and gently traced the petals of a nearby flower with the other. "Hey ya Rin. I've been looking all over for you!" Kari yelled from across the field of flowers. Rin looked up slightly confused. Kari plopped down beside her friend, and just stared at her for a minute. "So Rin." Kari started blushing bright red.

Rin raised an eyebrow looking down at the girl. "What is it Kari?" She asked. The much smaller girl twilted her thumbs together staring at the ground.

She took one deep breath before saying. "You know Soku right?" Rin blinked in confusion, of course she knew him. He was her guardian when she was just a child. Rin nodded her head for her to continue. All Kari did was stand up quickly. "Nothing really." She stamared, and franticly ran away from Rin. Rin blinked again trying to figure out what got Kari so nervious. Then she got it; Kari had a crush on her protector. Rin smiled, but knowing that Kari and Soku could never be together her smile fell apart. It was just like her and Sesshomaru. They would be thousands of miles apart, and that would torment both girls to no end. Rin silently prayed that Kari would get over her feelings quickly before she would be hurting like Rin was now. Rin sighed returning to the flowers. She stared down at the dew covered flowers trying to think clearly, but now everything began clouding her mind. Rin focused intenly on the flowers trying to block out her thoughts, but a small crunching noise continulessly broke her train of thought. She continued to try and ignore it, but it continued to grow closer by the second. Finally a pair of black boots stepped into her vision. At first she thought it to be Sesshomaru, but she should have senced him coming a long time ago. Her eyes slowly travled up to black leggings, and up to the torso of the one standing infront of her. Her heart raced in her chest. She didn't want to look any higher knowing who stood before her, but her eyes fell upon the black haired demon. It was him her brother, Mino. She fell backwards staring up at him, and her mouth dropped open and her eyes got wide and fearful.

She watched her brother carefuly, but noticed something diffrent about him. He looked even more distant than he did before, and almost like he lost his soul. "...sister..." He spoke slowly and horsly. His voice seemed dry and broken like his eyes. Rin stood up slowly stareing her brother in the eyes.

"... Mino?..." Her brother reached a clawed hand out to touch her, but was stopped by a sharp voice.

"Touch her and die." Sesshomaru spoke drawing his sword. Mino blinked once, and his eyes returned to the evil orbs that Rin had since grown accustomed to. For the first time since that day; Mino lashed out at Sesshomau. The silver haired Inu Tai-Youkai stood his ground staring down Mino as he charged blindly at his foe. "Dragon strike." Sesshomaru said simply. The blue lightning souranded Sesshomaru for a split second forming a very large dragon. Mino stopped suddnly looking up at the blue dragon as it now charged toward him. He managed to dodge it jumping into the air. His back was now turned to Sesshomaru, and his focus on the disapating dragon.

Rin watched on in horror at the second fight between her lover and brother. She watched as Sesshomaru jumped from his spot straight toward Mino; who was now at a slight disadvantage. "MINO!" She screamed out. He turned his eyes toward her. Rin saw something she hadn't seen since the day he attacked her; the eyes of her true brother. In the instant that their eyes met Sesshomaru's sword stabbed Mino comming out the other side. With a flick of the wrist Sesshomaru spun around and threw Mino across the field. Sesshomaru landed gracefuly on the ground, and started off to check on Rin.

She was in shock, but otherwise alright. Sesshomaru looked back at Mino; who was twiching on the ground in pain. The black haired youkai lifted himself onto one arm seeing a white blurr flash infront of his eyes stopping directly infront of him. Sesshomaru raised his sword preparing for the final strike. Mino bared his teeth down cutting into his lips drawing more blood from his body. He looked on as Sesshomaru's sword started to drop. He closed his eyes tightly, but the sword suddnly stopped. He opened his eyes again to see a pair of arms wrapped around Sesshomaru's sword arm. Both demon's had the same expression on their faces. "Rin let me go." Sesshomaru said calmly.

"Please Sesshomaru don't!" Rin cryed holding on as tightly as she could to him.

Sesshomaru looked over his shoulder at the top of her head. "Rin if he isn't stopped now he could still come after you. I shall end this here and now."

"Please no! Look at him, my brother's still alive! I can't let you kill him!" She pleaded, Sesshomaru relaxed his arm, and Rin let him go.

"Sho...?" Mino blinked looking up at them. "Sister? What's happening? Where am I?" He looked around confused. Sesshomaru looked at the demon strangly, not only his attude had changed, but his voice as well; it seemed kinder almost warm, but also confused. "Where's mother?!" He asked fearfuly. Rin's eyes went wide and she looked at the ground. Mino as well looked at the ground holding the wound under his right shoulder. Sesshomaru held his sword tightly in his hand. Suddnly Mino started laughing. "Foolish sister. You should have let him kill me when you had the chance." He laughed again looking up. Sesshomaru prepared to strike out at him again, but he jumped off the ground landing a few feet away. Again his back was facing the two dog demons. He turned his head so they could only see the side of his face. He had on a wicked grin, and his eyes were a slight red color. As Mino began to dissipear Rin could see a strange jagged scar under the rip in his haori.

Sesshomaru's nose crinkled up in discust. "Not again..." Was all he said before he looked down to Rin.


	15. Saying Goodbye

**Whoo chapter 15 is up! Alright I want everyone to review because if I don't have a certian amout of reviews by the last chapter something might or might not happen, one is if I have to few Mino will get away and Rin will NEVER see Sesshomaru again and leave a heck of a lot unanswered, but on the contrery if I get the amout of reviews I need the story will be finished with everything answered and nothing left untold. I'm not trying to be mean, but I just want to know what everyone thinks about this story. Well that's all I have to say so please enjoy!**

CHAPTER 15: Saying good-bye

Soku and Ying Wu came out with swords drawn and ready for battle. By the time that they made it outside Mino had already escaped. Rin and Sesshomaru looked over at the two with a saddened look, and an unemotional glance. Ying Wu lowered his eyes avoiding his daughters' eyes. Soku as well looked away; slightly ashamed of himself.

* * *

Mino slowly made his way into a dark castle holding his shoulder. Blood dripped down his arm, and caked onto his haori. He bit down into his lip leaning against a wall for support. He slowly pushed away walking down an even darker hall. He pushed open a door with his uninjured shoulder stepping into the dimly lit room.

"Mino… you have failed me again…" A disembodied voice spoke. Mino looked toward a small statue, and chair. Out from behind a tall figure walked out. His figure looked undiscungusable in the dark corner, but a small portion of him could be seen. A blue robe and red-orange fur. His thin slanted eyes seemed to glow in the small amount of light that entered the room.

"I am truly sorry. I will not let it happen again." Mino bowed down, never taking his gaze from the figure.

"I would hope so…" The other demon seemed to smirk slightly. "I will give you one more chance to redeem yourself. Sho is coming within the week. I want you to raid her ship, and kill her." He spoke firmly. "Do you understand." Mino's eyes went wide.

"This wasn't a part of the plan!" Mino shouted.

The other demon growled loudly. "Are you disobeying my orders!" Mino fell to his knees placing both hands on the ground. He took that as a 'no.' The other demon relaxed a little, but still had that harsh tone. "Good. Now go, you're dripping blood all over my floors." Mino rose from the ground, and turned away. "But before you leave…" The other demon raised his hand tossing a jeweled dagger into Mino's back. He fell to the ground in pain. "That was just a little warning, next time you disobey me. It will be your life, understood." Mino gave an inaudible 'yes' and left the room. The black haired Youkai ran outside to a small shrine a long way away from the castle. The door slid open just as he appeared revealing a very shocked woman.

* * *

Three days passed since Mino appeared again, and the day that Rin was dreading would come for so long. She packed up what little she had, and laid her hand on the red and white kimono. She folded it neatly, and held it close. Her golden bangs fell into her eyes hiding her expression. She now wore a orange kimono like Chinese dress with yellow patterns running through it. At the bottom was the same symbol that adorned her forehead, and a thin blue triangular sash wrapped around her. Four blue-green feathers from Seiryuu hung loosely by her sides from the sash held on by tiny red beads.

"Sho are you ready to go?" Soku asked slowly.

Rin turned around to face him. "Yes… I think so…" She said sadly. Sesshomaru came in behind Soku followed by Ying Wu. Rin looked around her room for the last time. She would never see the gardens that Sesshomaru had rebuilt ever again, and the white magnolia tree would be just a thing of the past. She blinked slowly and followed her father, and two guardens out. She was thankful to her father for letting her come back with Sesshomaru to his castle one last time, and was even more thankful to see that Sesshomaru had gotten the medicine.

Rin remembered that she still held the kimono in her hands, and turned to face Sesshomaru. She held it out for him to take, but he just looked down at her. "Keep it." Rin smiled widely, and held herself back from hugging him. She held onto the kimono even tighter than before, and continued on her way to the dock. Upon arriving she saw her fathers last ship, which currently belonged to Soku. Rin stood there feeling dwarfed by the large ship. She hadn't been on one since she was very small, and she was slightly afraid. She turned to look at her father, and he smiled down at her.

"Take as long as you need my daughter." He patted her on the shoulder, and walked off with Soku. Rin sighed and looked to her friends. Kagome, InuYasha, Kari, Sango, Miroku, Shiori, Kirara, Shippo, Kohaku, Ah-Un and even Jaken was there, but most importanly was Sesshomaru. She said her good-byes to everyone, and saved Sesshomaru for last. This would be her hardest obstacle to pass in a long time. She took a gulp, and started to open her mouth. Before she could utter a word he grabbed her by the shoulders, and kissed her deeply. At the moment he could care less what his brother thought of him, but his thought was _At least she's full demon, and not a human foolish brother._ Rin's mind went wild, and when he released her she just stood there shocked, happy, and confused. She smiled widely, and knew she didn't have to say anything to him.

"Don't forget to write Rin!" Kari shouted.

"I won't." She smiled as she walked up the steps to join her father. He took the kimono from her, and she stopped suddenly.

"Is something wrong?" He asked. Rin said nothing, but ran back down the ramp clinging onto Sesshomaru. They held each other close, and she finally was able to speak.

"Please come visit." Her voice was tiny and cracked, but Sesshomaru understood.

"I shall." The two dog demon's turned around hearing a loud wailing sound coming from behind. Jaken was crying rather loudly at that.

Rin smiled and knelt down to him. "Don't worry master Jaken we'll see each other again. She kissed him on the top of the head, and the little green imp turned red. She laughed before turning to Ah-Un. She hugged each head, and kissed them. "I guess this is good bye for real now…" She said silently to Sesshomaru. He nodded his head, and this time let her go for good. He didn't know if he would be able to see her anytime soon, but he would make sure to eventually. No matter what the cost.


	16. Mino's Rage

**Wow it's been a long time since I updated _Loves Bond. _I'm sorry for the delay I really should have updated sooner. Well here is Chapter 16 please enjoy and review. **

**_Disclamer: I in no way shape or form own InuYasha_**

Chapter 16: Mino's Rage

The black haired demon stared unemotionally at the human woman. She blinked a few times in slight confusion before giving a slight smile. She reached her hand out to touch Mino, but the dog demon pulled away. What little smile she had on her face soon disappeared, and she looked toward the ground. "Has… something happened?" Mino looked over in her direction as she spoke. The priestess kept her voice low, and only audible to his ears. He gave her a slight nod of the head before turning away. "Please let me help you!" She called grabbing onto his arm her voice rising just above a whisper.

Mino looked down at her small hand clinging onto his arm. He said nothing to her, but only pushing her to the ground. She fell hard, and looked up at him with confusion clearly written across her face. "My sister… must die… I must kill her!" Mino shouted out into the chill night air. Lamps flickered on just seconds after, and monks spilled out into the courtyard. Just as they found their way in the darkness they could all see the demon transforming. His eyes turned blood red, and went blank. What little sanity that was left in the demon was completely lost at that moment.

"Yuai move! Get away!" One of the elder priests shouted. He waved his arm in the air trying to get the girls attention. Yuai only stared in horror at the site just feet from her. One giant black furred paw sat like a rock in front of her. Her mouth dropped open as she stared on at the once kind demon. He began growling at any monk that dared draw near him, and snap his teeth at those foolish enough to get close to him. One tried to get to Yuai only to end up caught under Mino's giant paw. He squirmed under the small amount of weight that Mino held him down with, and the dog seemed to smile as he lifted and then parted his lips. Then he pushed down with all his weight crushing the human into the ground. Yuri closed her eyes as she was splattered with the blood of her teacher and friend.

Another came to try and seal the demon attacking, but was fated to the same death. The blue-eyed girl tried to move, or at least plead for Mino to spare them. But the more she tried the harder it was for her to even breath. When all hope seemed lost what was left of the monks cowered behind the thick stone walls of the temple leaving Yuai to fend for herself. Mino turned his head toward her snarling and foaming at the mouth. Yuai closed her eyes letting a single tear fall out of her eyes as the black demon charged her down. Time seemed to slow down as Mino dashed toward her. Suddenly Yuai was pulled off the ground and onto a horse. Mino stumbled for a second facing the new comer. He was dressed in full warrior armor, and held a giant bladed staff. The horse slaying sword in his hands was decorated with gold and gems of various colors.

"Kinin!?" Yuai said in a whisper. The man looked down at her for a second giving her a warm smile. He turned his gaze back to the demon that dared attack the woman in his arms. His enemy snarled and ran at them full speed. Kinin's war horse ran at the very second he saw the demon move. Yuai clung to his armor watching the giant dog demon quickly gaining on them both. _Mino... why? Why are you doing this?! _She thought to herself as the black demon continued his chase. Kinin never looked back at the giant dog once in his escape. After what seemed like hours Mino stopped dead in his tracks. He snapped his head in the opposite direction.

Mino sniffed the air and gave an evil snarl. His dog lips curled up into a faint and devilish smile. Yuai watched as his figure became smaller over the horizion. He dashed off blindly to the south. Finally Kinin stopped and looked back to the demon of death. "Kinin... where is he going now?" The black haired man shook his head never removing his eyes from his current gaze.

"... what could possably be at the ocean..." He thought outloud. Yuai blinked a few times. "Yuai?" He asked as she started to sway, nearly falling off his horse.

------

Mino came to a skidding stop along the beach. The ocean crashed into the rocks off in the distance, and the crip air was enough to make him give a slight shiver. He took slow steps into the water letting his paws sink into the sand. He watched intently as the water came up and lapped at his feet only to recede back again. Slowly he began stepping out farther into the water, and as he took a step into the deeper part he brought his paws back above only to stand on the water itself. He gave a shrill howl before breaking off into another mad dash into the ocean.


	17. Midnight Plung

Hey everyone, i'm back. So sorry i haven't updated in forever forgive me. Also sorry this chapter isn't as long as the other ones. Please enjoy anyway. I promice to have a full chapter up as soon as I can.

Disclamer: Nope i don't own Inuyasha.

CHAPTER 17: Midnight plung

"Daughter." Ying-Wu said in a kind and careing voice. Rin looked back at her father with a slight smile. "You've been out here crying again... haven't you?" Her eyes widened slightly and she looked away. Her father sighed and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry you will see them again."

Rin nodded her head knowingly. "Father tell me. Why is Mino like this?" Rin asked in a horse voice. Ying-Wu closed his eyes and shook his head.

"I wish I knew my daughter." Rin nodded her head continuing to gaze at the now fading island of Japan. The last thing she remembered was a giant white dog running up to the shore line following after her. She remembered Sesshomaru's eyes, the way they gleamed of sorrow hidden deep within. She fixed her gaze on the clouds above, sighing slightly as she closed her eyes. A few drops of rain hit her on the forehead, and she opened her eyes. The once clear sky was now blackened with dark clouds. Rin looked around for her father, but could not see him. _**Sho... sister... **_"No not again." Rin clamped her hands to her ears and sank to her knees. Wind picked up churning the sea, the waves rocked the boat fearcly. It felt as though it would turn the boat over, sending its passangers into the depths below.

"Lady Sho!" Soku yelled as he grabbed onto her arm.

Rin latched onto her guardian sobbing into his armor. "He's comming!... he's comming..." Soku pulled her up into a tight embrase.

"Follow me my Lady. Get out of this storm." Rin followed him slowly into the inner part of the ship, holding tightly onto his arm. Rin stopped and slowly turned around. Her redened eyes went wide. Soku as well turned around. The demon pushed her behind him trying to get her to go inside. He knew that dark figure just as well as she did. The wind began to howl, and the ocean churned even more. Rin lost her footing, and tumbled to the other side of the ship hitting her head on the wood. Soku ran straight for her, trying to help the girl to her feet.

_**Sho... come to me...**_ Rin opened her eyes once again. Pulling herself upright she looked back at the red eyes of the demon chasing her. Once more her eyes got wide.

"LADY SHO!!" Soku screamed as she threw herself over the side of the ship.


	18. Hates End

**Wow when was the last time i updated this... ehehe sorry guys and gals Blame world of warcraft! it did it! its a curse i tell you! Well here's Chapter 18! prob only have 2 or 3 more chapters after this one. but i dunno yet. Well enjoy and review! **

CHAPTER 18: Hates End

_"Sho..." _A soft voice echoed in Rin's head_. "Wake up Sho."_ Rin slowly opened her eyes drawing in a sharp breath, her lungs in turn filled with water. The chirning ocean tossed her around like a lifeless doll as she thrashed trying to get to the surface. She finally used all her strangth and got to the top of the water. She gasped for air coughing up water in turn.

"Sister..." Came a growling voice. Rin turned her head seeing the giant form of her brother standing on the water. His black fur clung to his doglike form. Eyes peircing red like blood stared down at Rin. She didnt stand a chance against her brother in her weak state.

_Sesshomaru! _She called in her head, clenching her eyes tightly shut as Mino's masive jaws bared down toward her.

--------------

"My lord, why are you pacing around?" Jaken asked following closly at his masters feet. Sesshomaru stared out at the sky, but his gaze seemed even to travel beyond that. The air in the room began to grow heavy. He knew something was wrong, but there was nothing he could do. In that moment, he felt something he never thought he could. The great demon lord, felt powerless. Powerless in the way he couldn't help his Rin if she should be in danger. Jaken looked up at him, and out at the fading light. Without a word, Sesshomaru bolted out the open door of his jaw droped open. "MY LORD WAIT FOR ME!" He shouted as he watched the retreating form of his master.

-------------

Rin felt her body being lifted up out of the water and landing on soft wet fur. She was laying on Mino's back. She opened her eyes slowly in disbelief. The black dog's eyes were filled with confusion and pain, anger and rage. Without a word Mino ran back toward land. Leaving his sister cleanging to his back. Her golden eyes brimed with tears, had her brother returned to her? Or was it all just a cruel trick? She blinked the water and tears from her eyes looking down at the top of his head as he ran over the water. She could feel his warmth beneath the cold wet fur, his shallow breathing, and the beat of his heart.

"M-Mino?" She said slowly. The large black head turned slightly. His eyes narrowed and his lips turned upward in a crooked grin. Rin gasped throwing herself back into the water.

"You thought your brother had came back to you." He laughed. "You're such a niaive fool Sho." He cackled again, sending shivers down Rin's spine devilish smile and fangs gleamed in the thunder. "Now either come to me or-... what? What's going on?!" Mino suddlenly began to deform to his more human looking apparence.

"Lady Sho!" She could hear her father and Soku screaming in the distance. The screams were getting closer to her with each passing second.

She looked behind herself seeing the large ship slowly comming into view. Then back to her brother. What she saw made her heart skip a beat. Tears poured down from his eyes. "Sho what... have i done..." He said horsely.

_Splash!_ Ying Wu landed in his giant white dog form behind his daughter. His mouth open baring his fangs and growling. Rin grabbed onto one of his long legs holding on tightly. "Enough Mino!" Ying Wu barked at his son. "I should have ended it all that day!" The rain finaly stopped and the sun came out from behind the clouds. Mino looked up into his fathers large blood shot eyes full of rage and sadness. Then down at the water below him. Seeing his reflection the black demon could do nothing but laugh.

Mino slowly brought his hand to his throat rubbing it. _Fool what are you doing! I am the one in control! _Rin jumped hearing the sharp voice. "Control huh?" Mino looked back to his sister who still clung to their fathers leg. He smiled. "You've made me do horrable things to my family... that i can not forgive." He gave a child like laugh and smiled kindly. _If I go you go fool! I will not allow this! _The black demon screamed. "I'm so sorry i couldn't protect you like i said i would sister." Another tear fell from Mino's eyes.

"Brother what are you talking about, you can fight him! You'll win Mino!" Rin as well was now crying. "We can all be a family again!"

Mino smiled and held his hand out by his face. With out a word Mino dug his own claws into his throat. Rin screamed as Mino's feet slowly went into the water. Then soon his entier body fell beneath the surface.

"MINO!"


	19. The Return Home

Chapter 19: The Return Home

Rin stayed inside a small room onboard the ship for the rest of the journey home. She tried to sleep but found it impossable. She stood up walking to the small chest at the foot of her bed. She placed her hands on the golden bordering tracing the patterns with one finger before opening it. She held the sword that Sesshomaru gave to her as close as she could. She missed him dearly, but as long as she had that sword he would always be there to protect her in a way.

--2 days later--

The castle that Rin was born in seemed so much larger than she remembered. The halls were still covered in paintings and fine staned glass windows. To her it seemed like more of a western church now that Sesshomaru had explained to her all the things he had seen in his travels. When she was still just a small child he told her about things she would think she would never see in all her sighed knowing she was doing herself no good thinking about him. Rin stopped infront of a closed room. It seemed familar to her, and it frightened her.

"Mino..." She whispered. She walked over to the doors trying to open them, but they wouldn't budge.

"Those doors haven't opened since then." Soku's deep voice broke the silence."I have something that you might want to see." He said and walked off down the hall. Rin took one glance more at the doors before running to catch up to Soku. "This happened after the attack." He said with a saddened voice. He cleared his voice opening the doors. Rin's jaw droped open. It was her mother, pure gold cast over her body. Her arms were outstreached as if waiting for someone to hold.

"Mother..." Tears threatend to burst from her reddend eyes.

Soku looked down thinking it was a bad idea to bring her here so soon. He cleared his throat. "We think she still lives my lady. but we're not for sure completly."

Rin looked up at him fury written all across her face. "Why hasn't father freed her!" She yelled pointing to her mother.

Soku jumped back slightly. "He tried every day since we sent you away my lady Sho." He looked down at the ground ashamed. "We will free her one day, I just know it." He smiled at her. Rin turned to leave and go back to her own room. "Your father wanted to see you." He looked over at Shui Yue and back to Rin. "I promise you she will be free Sho." Rin looked over he shoulder at the admiral she nodded her head and headed out to find her father.

----

"Theres my lovely princess!" Ying Wu smiled running over to hug his daughter. "I trust you slept well." He smiled happily but soon faded seeing the distant look in his pride and joys eyes. "I take it you seen what happened to your mother."

"Yes." She looked off to the forest beyond the castle. The laughter of children rang in her ears. She could see a young version of herself and Mino running along the edge of the forest ducking in and out of trees as they played 'Steal the sword from Soku'. A small smile formed at the corners of her mouth picturing the Admiral running behind the two.

Her happy memory was soon broken by the present. "Are you still unwell Sho?" Her fathers worried voice broke her thought. She nodded her head and gave a sad smile. He placed his hands on her cheeks. "I want nothing more to see you smile again my daughter." He kissed her on the forehead and smiled.

She hugged her father tightly. "I love you father." He smiled holding her as he stared off into the trees seeing his two children running happily with his mate and himself running behind them. He would protect what was left of his family; the broken family that he still loved so dearly.


	20. Darkness

**Hello again everyone! Thanks for the reviews and new watchers! Hugs and cookies to you all! Here's the next chapter to Loves Bond! Hum... I just realized my antaginist(scuse me if i spelt that wrong, or anything for that matter " ) has no name... Aren't I wonderful haha well enough of my rambling read my prettys READ! I dun own InuYasha sadly **

**Chapter 20: Darkness**

Four months had passed since Rin had returned home to China. Every day she went to her mother praying to hear her voice again. Untill one day she heard a voice, that belonged not to her mother but to Mino. _Sister..._ Rin jumped up grabbing the sword that sat beside her. _You're in danger Sho! _Rin's eyes widened his voice was no longer dark and evil, but worried and afraid.

"What do you mean?" Rin asked to the empty room.

It was silent for a moment before another calm voice spoke to her. The loving and tender voice belonged to one person that made her heart jump. _Daughter he is right. You must hurry! Before its to late! _

"What do I do! Mother! Brother!" Her eyes on the vurge of tears as she looked around trying to find them.

_We don't have much time Sho. He's comming, he's finally strong enough to take physical form. _Mino spoke quickly like there was something trying to pull him away. _Sho he's gotten so much stronger. _Mino screamed and so did Shui Yue.

_Sho he's trying to chain us down, he's comming for you and Ying Wu now. _Shui Yue's voice became fainter by the second. _I love you so much my daughter, I know you can end this suffering. _Rin looked over at the golden statue of her mother. Her hands flew to her mouth seeing tears fall from the golden eyes. The room grew silent again, the only sound was the thumping of Rin's rapid heart beat. She turned to run out of the room. but bounced off someones chest. She rubbed her head looking up. Her eyes widened and her heart seemed to stop.

"Soku shouldn't we have told her they were comming?" Ying Wu rubbed his temples. The much older man simply smiled.

"I think its a much better supprise if you ask me." He chuckled returning to his work. Ying Wu couldn't help but smile himself. The look on his young daughters face would be priceless once she found out. Well by now she probaly already had found out about her visitors.

"Lord Se-Seshomaru...!" Rin stumbled backwards not beleiving her eyes. The demon lord of the west standing not five feet from her. The blank look on his face did not hint any emotion that he was feeling, or if he felt anything at all. He raised one of his white eye brows up and tilted his head backwards a little.

"RIN!" A high pitched scream came from down the hall. Kari pushed past her giant of an uncle. Her hands clasp on the frame of the door mouth hung open with a wide grin. "I missed you!" She yelled running in to hug her friend with tears briming over her eyes.

"Kari?" Rin looked down at the silver and black haired girl hugging her back.

Rin looked up once more to the door seeing Sesshomaru step away slightly allowing someone else to come through the door cussing like a salior. "Damn-it how big do these places need to be!" A moment later she heared the familiar 'sit' and a crash. More cussing and yelling.

Kagome's head poped around the corner. "Sorry about the mess back there." She looked back down the hall at the fuming InuYasha and smiled back at Rin.

"Whats going on?" Rin asked trying to avoid crying.

Kari looked up at Rin smiling devilishly. "Uncle was moping around home all the time and-"

"You insolate pup learn to mind your tounge!" Jaken had wacked her over the head with his staff. She rubbed her head growling at the imp behind her.

"Hey don't forget us!" Sango chimed in standing beside Kagome with Miroku just behind her hands on both the girls shoulders smiling stupidly. Rin giggled at them as they all came to talk to her. Her happy moment was soon shattered by a trimbeling of the earth. InuYasha grabbed onto his mate holding her protectivly looking around. The giant golden statue at the back of the room began to shake and small pots of oils and lamps crashed to the ground. The face of Rin's mother cracked down the middle,

Jaken looked up holding onto Sesshomaru's leg. "A bad omen!" He proclaimed.

"Lady Sho!" Soku's voice called above the quake. The Admiral found all eight demons/ humans in the room standing by the wall trying not to fall over. He looked up seeing a black fog creeping into the room from behind the statue. The golden shine dulled down to a pathatic yellow as it was slowly swallowed by the black fog. "Lady you must get out of there!" He shouted they all looked to him helping each other to get out. Rin grabbed onto Kari's smaller hand practicly dragging her out of the room behind her.

"Eep!" Jaken squeeled as he fell backwards into the room rolling a few feet.

"Master Jaken!" Rin screamed turning around running after the imp. Kari clung to her fathers red coat for dear life watching her friend, practicly sister, dissipear into the black fog.

"Daddy what's going on!" The small girl father could only stare with his mouth wide open. He glanced to his brother, who stared indiffrently into the blacking room.

"Master Jaken! Where are you!" Rin coughed feeling like the black fog she was breathing in was smoke. "Hey!" She called hearing complete silence, beginning to become worried. She looked around in a circle feeling helpless, and started walking backwards. Something caused her to trip and fall over on her hind-end.

"Ughhhhh *cough*." She heard something mutter. Her legs lay on somethings back, and she looked around the white cloth on her legs.

"Master Jaken!" She coughed out instantly getting off his back. She shook his shoulders choaking on more of the fog. She put her sleeve up to her face covering her nose. The small imp finally sturred looking around in confusion. "Are you alright?" She asked keeping her face hidden behind the large sleeve.

"Rin?" His eyes went wide. "W-what happend to you?" He coughed all through his scentence. She looked down at the imp like he was the one with two heads, not his staff. "Stupid girl get out of here! It's turning you human again!" He shouted jumping to his feet pulling on Rin's hands.

"Huh...?" Rin stumbled to her feet following the imp hunched over, seeing as he drug her away by her hands. She tripped every so often at the aquard position. It made it dificult to run.

"Damn! Lord Sesshomaruuuuuuu!" Jaken screamed stopping. The two had just ran straight for what seemed like five minitues. Rin collapsed to her knees breathing heavily. Her hair losing its silver and gold color. "Oh no!" Jaken jumped up running in circles around the girl. His arms flailed about and he tripped falling on his face.

"I... I can-..t brea-..th..e..." Rin began gasping for breath holding her throat like she was trying to remove a pair of unseen hands. Jaken screamed and jumped to his feet waving his arms around wildly as she crumpled to the floor. He tugged on the shoulder of her dress trying to pull her with him, out of the fog.

"Riiinnnn commeee on!" He clenched his teeth tugging harder, but lost his grip fell backwards and rolled a couple times before comming to a stop. He scrambled to his feet again running back to stand over her placing his tiny green hands on her shoulders. A laugh echoed behind him, and he turned around seeing nothing. "Who's there!" He shouted feeling slightly stupid.

The laugh came again and he stood holding his staff out ready to attack. The laughing stopped, but started again. Jaken screamed and his staff belched out a monstress flame from one mouth. He looked around again using the staff again in the direction of another cackle. This continued every time he heard a noise. Noise in one direction, turn and use his staff, repeat. That went on for nearly ten mintues before the imp collapsed next to Rin. She still wasn't breathing well, and the imp looked at her more human looking features. He gulped still taking in deep breaths, covered in sweat.

A clawed like foot echoed in his ears catching his attention, then another step, getting closer every second. "Rin get up!" He turned shaking her shoulders again, she opened one brown eye staring at him with her vision clouded. His voice sounded so distant to her. Jaken stopped shaking her and froze on spot. The footfalls stopped. He turned around slowly seeing a demon slightly taller than Sesshomaru standing infront of him. His mouth dropped slightly staring in fear.

His knees shook violently clattering together. "Give me the girl... and you may be allowed to live." An icey voice slithered out from the snake demons mouth. It smiled devilishly, its forked tounge slinked out for a moment licking its scaily looking lips.

Jaken turned his head to the side looking at the still form of Rin. He looked back at the other demon. As much as he used to dispise Rin, the girl grew on him, he loved the girl dearly. "No way!" He squeaked out swinging the staff of two heads in the snake demons direction. Only earning another laugh from said demon. The small green imp stared with fear evident in his eyes, but he would be brave if only for this one time.

"Then you will die..." Jakens eyes went wide after being hit from the side. He hadn't seen the demon comming. He scrambled once more to his feet shaking off the attack. He stamped his staff into the ground sending a scorching hot stream of fire in the demons direction.

Jaken stared long after the flame dissipeared where the other demon had been. It was silent again. He looked around side to side seeing nothing, and over at Rin's still motionless body. He gave a squeak running back over to her, but he never made it that far. A foot connected with his back sending him flying.

He landed on his head dropping his staff, it to clattered to the ground rather loudly in the soundless space. "Mas...ter... Jaken..." Rin stared as the imp was once again flung to the ground time and time again. He skidded to a stop huffing, and trying to find his staff. "R-uunn..." Rin's voice was begging to fade away as well as her since of awareness.

Jaken sat on one knee holding his right arm. He drew his nearly invisable eyebrows together, he wouldn't leave her. It was his job to protect her since she was just bairly bigger than himself. He stared at the now snake like form of the demon. It had a smile about its reptilain face. It took its tail holding it high slaming it into the ground, bairly missing Jaken. He rolled to the side getting to his feet again. He gave a squak flaping about in the air as the demons tail hit behind him again, missing.

The girls eyes wattered up, he would die if she couldn't do something. Her body was unresponsive to her every will to move, or even take in a helpful breath. She wanted to scream seeing the imp being coiled up in a tight embrase by the snake demon. One of his arms was pined down in the coils, the other scratched fruitlessly at the scaily hide. The snake unhinged his jaw ever so slightly opening it to swallow its first meal in over three centeries. It stopped seeing a blue light barreling in its direction being mirrored in its glass like eyes. .


	21. Face your demons

**OOO the next chapter! What was with that strange blue light? What could it mean! Well read the story people stop listeing to me babble on and on about useless stuff; that's Kari's job hehe. Enjoy and review! **

**Chapter 21: Face your demons**

The snake demon tossed its head back throwing Jaken into Rin. The girls arms weakly went around the smaller demon holding him protectively. The black snake demon disappeared into the fog from where he came for the time being. The blue light thundered past Rin and Jaken where said demon had been seconds ago. Rin tried to focus her eyes in the direction the blast had came from, but could see or hear nothing for a moment.

Footsteps clicked against the wooden floor in slow steady strides. In the black blur Rin could see a white light. She didn't even need her eyes to know who stood before her, it was Sesshomaru. He had found her inside the black abyss. He knelt down over her staring with no emotion on his face. Not even shocked to find her back in her human state.

Rin took in a much needed breath feeling the invisible hands release their grasp. Sesshomaru offered a hand to help her up, and she took it gratefully.

"Give the girl to me..." The disembodied voice hissed in the darkness.

Sesshomaru looked around staring indifferently in the direction he assumed the voice came from. His senses were starting to dull down. His eyes became clouded and unfocused, and his breathing labored like Rin's was before he had came. The small girl gripped onto his arm somewhat snapping him out of his trance. He looked down at her hiding his pain.

"Stay behind me." He spoke softly pushing her protectively behind him. He threw the arm that wasn't holding onto Rin out blocking a blast with Tokijin. His sword easily sliced though it making the attack completely useless. Out of the darkness the serpent lunged from the side sinking his teeth deep into Sesshomaru's shoulder. The proud demon lord refused to be phased, only skidding back an inch or two.

Rin on the other hand was horrfied at the scene. Sesshomaru pushed her back out of harms away with his free hand, the snake dissipeared into the darkness once again. "Forms of the ones you care so much about... shall now become mine..." The hissing voice came again.

Rin immediately backed into the demon lords side. "What does he mean?" She whispered to him. Her guardian was silent. She looked over her shoulder at him watching his face become paler than usual.

"DAUGHTER RUN!" The long forgotten voice of her mother rang.

"UNCLE SESSHY!" Kari's voice screamed. Rin turned around staring wide eyed at the girl.

"Kari!" She called tightening her hold on the still uncouncous Jaken. She took no more than two steps before Sesshomaru threw his injured arm out blocking her, and raising his sword.

"U-uncle! What are you doing!" She asked on the verge of tears.

"I shall not tolerate this nonsense." He spoke sounding rather bored. "Find a new ploy snake this will not work against me..."

The fake 'Kari' grinned widely. A cackle erupted from deep within the throat of the demon. "So there is more to you than it seems..." It spoke in Kari's high-pitched voice. It tossed it's head back staring at the demon lord with enthusiasm. "That little bitches great-grand mother may have sealed me away once upon a time, but neither of you are inclined to demonstrate that kind of magic..." It said with a smile; pointing an accusing finger at Rin. It backed away disappearing once again in the darkness.

"I grow tired of this. Come face me." He was answered with a laugh. A split second later 'Inu-Yasha' came sword drawn. A wide grin spread across his face. He looked as though his demon side was taking over. His eyes were wide and blood red. Jagged stripes adorned his cheeks.

"Hello brother!" He said cackling mechanically. Sesshomaru looked as though he were completely bored, but the thought of being able to slice this pest in two made him smile. Their swords clashed leaving sparks in their wake. He brought his right hand up forming his whip. It circled around the illusion Inu-Yasha. With a flick of his wrist it tightened around him cutting deep within his flesh.

Rin's eyes widened seeing the blood pouring from the fake. Who merely began smiling devilishly; as though the wounds hadn't hurt him. Jaken began to stir opening his eyes slowly seeing his wounded master standing in front of him and Rin. He gave a loud gasping squeak. Inu-Yasha lunged forward again striking out against Sesshomaru, but not alone this time. The monk Miroku, the slayer Sango, and the priestess Kagome struck out against him as well. Somehow the demon lord blocked everyone of their attacks, spinning around gracefully knocking them all to the ground with his whip. Rin and Jaken stood unharmed beside him. The fakes all stood up smiling, and Sesshomaru panted heavily. Fake Sango threw her giant boomerang, barely missing the demon. His focus on the giant weapon he barely had time to react to Kagome's arrow. He threw his sword out and the arrow bounced harmlessly off of it. His fake half-brother appeared from behind slashing his sword into his back.

"SESSHOMARU!" Jaken and Rin screamed in succession. Their lord staggered trying to keep himself on two feet. His head turned snarling at the fake.

"What's wrong brother? Did I hurt you?" He said smiling faking a concerened voice.

Sesshomaru clenched his fangs forcing his demon self back. He stood up proud and tall. "I will not be beaten by mere copies." He said sounding oddly bored and uninterested, even though he looked as though he was the one losing. Jaken jumped down from Rin's grasp standing with his back to Sesshomaru, ready to fight himself.

"Allow me to fight these worthless fakes m'lord!" He narrowed his wide eyes holding his staff above his head.

"Jaken." Sesshomaru spoke without breaking his gaze on the group of grinning fakes.

"M'lord?" Jaken lowered his staff slightly.

"Take Rin and flee from here." Jaken opened his mouth to protest, but was interrupted. "Go." His lord ordered once again. The green imp gulped and waddled over to the girl.

"B-but I can-" Rin's mouth was left hanging open as Sesshomaru turned his head in her direction. His gaze was intimidating, and demanded obedience. Her eyes watered up, but she refused to cry. She would be strong for Sesshomaru.

"Oh you're not getting away that easy!" Miroku shouted jumping in the direction the imp and human/demon woman ran. Sesshomaru was instantly in his path blocking him with his fist. The fake monk flew into Inu-Yasha, causing both to vanish. The remaining two stared with dumb-founded expressions. The two gave a scream before charging the demon head on. Rin and Jaken took the chance to try and escape again.

The sounds of the brawl were growing fainter with just a few steps, until it was almost irrely silent again. "Keep up girl." Jaken said nervously.

"Will Lord Sesshomaru be alright?" She asked. Jaken gave her a look as if saying 'Are you insane?' She left the question unanswered. Of course he would be fine.

"You should be worried about yourself!" Rin had barely looked up to see the hands wrap around her. Jaken squawked wondering how he missed the snake demon. Rin screamed and kicked her legs trying to get out of the demons grasp. He laughed. "Such a weakling of a demon..." He chided her. "You couldn't possibly be our dear Li Ning's great-grand daughter."

Rin threw her head back hitting the demon in the nose. He dropped her to the ground, and she hiked her leg back kicking him in the groin. The demons lips curled up in a silent snarl. The snakes eyes widened and he took on his demon form once again. Rin backed away trying to figure out what to do. The demon gave a chuckle watching as the girl took a fighting stance. Her heart drummed in her chest and echoed in her ears.

"You think you can face me! How absurd!" Rin tried to hide her shaking knees and hands.

"Rin go! I'll hold him off!" Jaken's voice quivered in fear trying to stand in front of her. The demon laughed again clearly amused.

"I can't run master Jaken." She clenched her fists tighter in front of herself. The demon cocked his head upward a sly grin on his face. She gulped holding her ground as it opened its large mouth.

"Such care for one another... it's sicking. Here let me put you out of your misery!" He threw his giant black scaled body, mouth open, at the girl and imp. Rin threw her hands out hoping to stop him. Her eyes clenched shut as she felt a powerful force pushing against her palms. She opened her eyes to see the great serpents mouth held at bay by her clawed hands.

The snake demon shoved with all his might trying to break her grip. A second pair of clawed hands appeared above hers from the darkness. A smirk adorning the demons face. His black bangs draped over his grinning ruby eyes. "Thought you were rid of me! Think again!" He said giving a sharp throw of his wrists slinging the demon to the floor. He tumbled over himself skidding to a stop.

"M-Mino!" Rin stared wide eyed at her brother. He smiled cracking his knuckles.

"Don't worry sister. I've woken up, he can't control me anymore." He gave her a warm smile standing in front of her. The snake demon shook his head glaring at the intruder to his fun.

"Insect I should have killed you..." He hissed out.

"Sho will you stand with me?" He held his hand out for her, now returned to her demon state. She took his hand locking it with hers. The twins looked at each other then to the demon that cursed their family. "THIS ENDS NOW!" Mino shouted.


	22. Final Farewells

**Holy freakin' cows... I'm sorry for dragging out this ending for so long. Even now I'm not sure if I'm completely happy with it, but it just randomly popped into my head the other night when I was trying to sleep. This is it, the final chapter to Loves Bond. So sit back and enjoy! Sorry it's not really to long either, lastly I do not own Inu-Yasha or the song _Collide_ by Howie Day. **

CHAPTER 22: FINAL FAREWELLS

Zhen Jaun gave a strangled scream, blood pouring from his mouth and eyes. He fell to the floor in a massive pile of scales and gore. Mino placed a hand on his sisters shoulder, she watched the giant snake's head rise up once again. He started to charge toward the twins, but fell back to the floor moments after.

His giant wide open eyes stared lifelessly at the two, their figures reflected back at them. "It's finally over..." Mino whispered. No sooner did the words escape his lips Zhen Jaun began to break apart into millions of scales, which turned to dust.

"We did it." A smile finally began to form on Rin's face again. "Mi-...?" She turned around, but the only one close to her was Jaken some feet behind her. The imp shook lightly shaking his tiny head side to side. The black fog began to lift, the faces of her long time friends came into view. Their voices broke through the silence that had begun to set in.

"Rin are you alright!" Kagome's face showed extreme relief, the worry instantly leaving her.

"What happened here?" Inu-Yasha asked staring down at the dark spot where Zhan Jaun's corpse had once fell. His nose crinkled up smelling the stench of the snakes blood.

"Rin!" Kari latched onto her closest friends waist. "What is it?"

"My brother... he was here..." She whispered, tears beginning to form in her eyes. Her smile returned as she blinked them away. She turned to her father, he smiled back at his precious daughter. Mino's curse was finally broken, he could finally be free. Even if death was the cost.

"I am proud of you my daughter." He placed a kiss to her forehead. "Everything can finally... become somewhat normal again." He looked at the golden statue of his mate and eternal love.

Ever silent Sesshomaru stood off to the side, watching everyone begin to relax. "I'm glad to see everyone alive." The voice came from nowhere. Still slightly jumpy everyone, but Sesshomaru, looked around slightly shaken.

"Seiryuu..." Sesshomaru looked to the side waiting for the celestial dragon to appear. With a small giggle she stood in the middle of the group of friends and family. "What have you come for."

The dragon woman smiled, but gave a weary and tired sigh. "I suppose there should be no stalling." She began crossing her arms. "There has been a proposal, one that all must agree to, or... well there are only two options."

"What are you talking about Seiryuu?" Inu-Yasha grumbled out not liking being lead around after what just happened. He placed a clawed hand on Kari's head and the other around Kagome.

"I'm afraid to say, we're separating human's and demons. This has gone on long enough." Blank stares and gasps were all heard in succession. "No, no it's not really as bad as you would think."

"What are you implying?" Miroku spared a glance to his friends and companions.

"Firstly, if you chose to remain here, in this world you will become human. Living life as though you were one all along." She held up her hand. "I can strip you of your powers, it will hurt mind you, but if you wish to live here." She gave a non-nonchalant shrug of a shoulder, holding up a second clawed finger. "Or, you come to our realm. Keep all your powers and live out your immortal life."

"Well let's not dally here! Let's go then!" Jaken scrambled to stand as close to the dragon as he could get. Giving a quick gasp, he turned to face Sesshomaru. "That is Mi-lord, if you go I will follow! What other choice would you make!" He began rambling, but was tuned out by the others.

Sesshomaru stood in his spot, not voicing his decision. Jaken was right, his decision would be obvious. He would never live a short, helpless and weak human life. "Sesshomaru... father?" Rin looked to the two waiting for answers.

"Daughter, I will chose what you will." He gave her a strong smile, pulling her in close.

"Inu-Yasha? What do you chose?" Seiryuu smiled a knowing smile. The half-demon opened his mouth once, closing it quickly giving a look to his wife and child. He looked back to the dragon, nodding his head holding onto the two tightly. He would never leave them either. "Then it will be done." Turning she waved her hand, a giant portal appearing behind her. "Step through when you're ready." But no one made to move. "Take your time to say good-bye." She closed her eyes, waiting patently beside the portal.

"I guess... this is it, huh?" Rin turned to Kagome and Sango.

Kagome and Sango just smiled. "No, only a new beginning." The three women hugged, Kari jumping in the middle.

"Well enough of this! See you on the other side!" Jaken screamed dashing head on into the portal. The women all laughed at the imp, those staying on the human side would all miss his weirdness.

Ying Wu stared a moment longer at his mate's statue. He missed the grin on Seiryuu's face as he turned his back. A tiny cracking sound started, followed by several more; pieces began falling to the floor as a body collapsed under her own weight. The demon lord caught his mate, a strange expression of gratitude and confusion crossing his eyes as he looked to the dragon.

"Well, I can't leave any demon here, dormant or not."

"Mother...? Is she?" Rin ran to her fathers side placing a hand on her mothers face. The warmth in her skin gave her all the reassurance she needed.

"I believe there is one left, waiting on the other side."

"My son?" The dragon nodded her head only once, and tears began to spill from the man cradling the woman in his arms. He buried his face in her hair, her scent filling his being. Standing he took his once broken family to the portal. "Sho, our family is whole once more. I will see you on the other side. Soku?"

"My friend, I request to remain here. And live the rest of my life out as a human." Ying Wu stared at his Admiral for only a moment.

"Then I release you of all your duties, you are free to go wherever you wish."

"Thank you, Ying Wu." He bowed to the man, happy to at least see the tiny family reunited at last. With that said, Ying Wu stepped through the portal to greet the new life in the new realm.

"I guess it's our turn, Sesshomaru." Rin held her hand out to him. Strangely enough he took her hand in his, starting to follow after the others. "Wait, Inu-Yasha, Sesshomaru aren't you going to say good-bye too? You'll never see each other again."

Ignoring Kagome's sudden burst of agreeing with the younger girl, he scowled. "Not happen'!" He crossed his arms, throwing his nose to the air.

Sesshomaru just stared at his brother from the corner of his eyes, keeping his thoughts to himself. Once again he began to lead Rin through the portal, but was stopped again.

"Hey, Sesshomaru!" Inu-Yasha started. "Cya round." He threw a hand up, quickly reverting back to his scowl. Sesshomaru turned slightly to see him again, only nodded his head in reply.

"Let's go, Rin." She smiled up at him, finally able to leave through the portal. Seiryuu faced her old charge, smiled and held her hands out.

"This is possibly good-bye forever. And the last time we guardians meddle in the mortal realm." She back petaled out of view, the portal vanishing with her. And true to her word, it was. Those who agreed to the guardians terms either left for their realm, or became human themselves. Those who didn't agree, and fought back met tragic ends. The world was cleansed of all demonic energies. And the magics that they held with them. Earth became a planet souly for human kind, and their decedents.

_**The dawn is breaking  
A light shining through  
You're barely waking  
And I'm tangled up in you, yeah**_

_**I'm open, you're closed**_  
_**Where I follow, you'll go**_  
_**I worry I won't see your face**_  
_**Light up again**_

_**Even the best fall down sometimes**_  
_**Even the wrong words seem to rhyme**_  
_**Out of the doubt that fills my mind**_  
_**I somehow find you and I collide**_

_**I'm quiet you know  
You make a first impression  
I've found I'm scared to know  
I'm always on your mind  
**_

"_What is the worth of this? Rin… that I let you die." _

_**Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the stars refuse to shine  
Out of the back you fall in time**_

_**I somehow find you and I collide**  
_

"_If… Rin should ever die… would you please not forget about me?" _

_**Don't stop here  
I lost my place  
I'm close behind  
**_

"_Rin, come." _

_**Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
Out of the doubt that fills your mind  
You finally find you and I collide  
**_

"_Coming Lord Sesshomaru!"_

_**You finally find you and I collide  
You finally find you and I collide **_

"_He's become like his father in the strangest ways..." _


End file.
